Rebirth
by xXDFXx
Summary: Set 10 years after the movie. The Red Queen has remade the Jabberwocky and turned the White Queen into a sheep. Alice must return and become a Sword master in order to defeat her old foes. Oh did I mention she has to take her 6-year-old Daughter along?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the real owners are Burton, Disney, and Carroll.

In this story we are going to say that Alice did forget her time in Underland. However sometimes the odd thing will slip through her memory.

Not to Worry Folks she gets it back. Heads up though this is Alice/Tarrant with a dash of Mallymkun Jealousy thrown in for fun.

* * *

~Prologue~

Underland (Also known as Wonderland)

The Tulgey Wood

A hooded figure walked silently across the famous chessboard battlefield. He moved towards the untouched remains of a once fearsome and deadly monster. It had only been a hand full of

years since the great battle between Red and White, but the body of the Jabberwocky had no decayed at all. It looked like it had died yesterday. However when the wind picked up slightly it

brought the truth with it. The figure stopped and violently emptied his stomach of all its contents. The smell was over powering and had to be what was keeping the curious away. Looking

around him, he noted that all the trees were dead. The place was poisoned and nothing would grow there until the remains of the monster were gone. The figure turned his attention back

to the body and moved towards it. He stood before the severed head of the Jabberwock and pulled out a small vile of clear liquid. After pouring a few drops into the monsters gapping mouth

he stepped back and watched. As far as he knew Pishsalver could only affect you if you were alive but he was proven that it could affect the dead as well as the Jabberwocky's head began

to shrink. He waited until the head was the same size as a human skull then put it inside a cloth bag. He waited and watched, for his instructions had been very clear and he did not want to

displease the giver of those instructions in anyway. The rest of the Jabberwocky's body began to rot at a frightening speed. Taking another bottle, an empty one this time, he went over to

one of the now exposed ribs and collected some of the putrid liquid fat.

"One last thing" He said under his breath. He grabbed the rib and broke it off the skeleton. With all the items obtained the figure quickly left the area. As it was, no one had been there in a

very long time, nor did he expect anyone to return. This act and the consequences of it would not be discovered until it was to late to do anything about it.

* * *

Coming soon

Chapter 1

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this would be in the works for the next movie but as it stands the real owners are Burton, Disney, and Carroll.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

London, England, 10 years after the battle with the Jabberwocky.

Alice Hudson, formally Kingsley was frantic. Her daughter had run off again while she had been chatting with an old friend of her fathers. Alice had taken to dressing her daughter in bright colors so she would be easier to spot in a crowed. Today she had dressed her in bright blue. Since they were going to a park with a large wooded green area.

"Sophie" She cried: "Sophie where are you?" Alice passed out of the manicured gardens and entered the woods. She looked behind every low bush and inside every hollow tree trunk butshe could find no trace. She even stopped, though she did not know why, to check down the odd rabbit hole just in case. No such luck however none of the holes were large enough that the6 year old could fall down and hurt her self.

'Where could she be?' She thought.

Alice had been looking for well over 15 minutes. There was no one around at all that could help her. Tired from running so much and from the warm summer day, she sat down at the base of very tall and half dead tree and tried to calm her fears. Suddenly she heard a small laugh from off in the distance.

"Sophie" She breathed. She got up and started to trot in the direction of the laughter. She stopped when she heard a second voice, a man's voice. What ever he was saying was causing Sophie to giggle hysterically.

Alice could not see her daughter or the stranger but she could now make out what was being said.

"But they talk where you come from?" A young girl's voice in the distance could be heard.

"Yes, but don't let the flowers know that you don't have roots or else." Said the man's voice in warning.

"Or else what?" Replied Sophie, for it was indeed Sophie's voice. Alice would know her daughter's voice anywhere.

"They call you a weed and chase you out of their beds."

Alice could see the hem of Sophie's blue dress peeking out from around a large bush.

"Sophie Pleasance Hudson. Don't you ever run off like that again!" Scolded Alice. A little blond head popped up over the top of the bush. Everyone who ever had ever seen Alice as a child and had seen her daughter would swear up and down that they were identical; All except for their eyes. The color of Sophie's eyes had come from her father.

"Mommy!" Sophie ran around the bush and said excitedly.

"Did you know the flowers and animals could talk?"

"Don't be silly dear, of course they can't talk. Now who ever were you talking to?"

Alice stepped around the bush and nearly fainted at the site that met her.

There sitting crossed legged on the grass and holding two half empty cups if tea, was the most eccentric looking man that Alice had ever seen.

He was wearing a brown coat with a multi coloured spotted necktie and brown striped trousers. However the hat the man wore was the most absolutely absurd thing that Alice had ever seen. The man took one look at her then smiled broadly, and Alice could not be sure but she thought she saw the colour of his eyes change from pale yellow to bright green.

He stood up; leaving the two tea cups on the grass, and started to walk towards her.

"Alice! I've found you!"

"That is close enough. Thank you sir for entertaining my daughter but we really must be going. Come along Sophie." The man's expression changed from delight to disappointment.

"Then you did forget me." He said softly.

"Forget you? Sir I assure you that I would remember someone as colorful as yourself had we had met before." After saying this, Alice started to move away with Sophie in tow.

"Mommy wait we haven't finished our tea yet." Sophie pulled out of her mother's hand and trotted back over to the stranger.

"Sophie, you come back here…Phew" Something blue fluttered into Alice's mouth.

"Wow!" Said Sophie

"Absolem" Said the stranger. Alice pulled the blue butterfly out of her mouth and looked at it. Then she heard the sound of hundreds of blowing leaves coming closer. She looked up and saw a swarm of blue butterflies fluttering towards her. She looked to her daughter and saw that the strange man had pulled her back several feet. Sophie was watching with a mix of horror and amazement. The butterflies landed on the hem of Alice's dress and continued to land on her until she looked at though she were in a blue chrysalis.

"Mommy? Is she all right sir?" Asked the little girl. Alice had not made a sound or moved at all. "Don't worry" Replied the stranger. "Absolem knows what he's doing."

Inside the mass of blue, Alice was going through, in a sense, a transformation.

Everything was dark, but she felt as though she was in a large round room.

'But how can that be? I am covered with butterflies in the middle of a park!'

"You stupid girl, you've forgotten yourself again haven't you?" Said a mono-toned voice inside her head. Suddenly a shaft of light illuminated a tiny door. But the most peculiar thing was that it was not attached to a wall. She made no motion towards the possible way of escape. In fact she was almost frightened of the little glowing door.

"I see…You have locked yourself away," The voice droned.

"Who are you? I know your voice. Show yourself " Demanded Alice

"If you know me, then tell me who I am? Or better yet, who you are."

Alice slowly walked over to the door and turned the little knob. It opened but it led to nothing, it was just a doorframe. She turned and strained her eyes starring into the black that surrounded her. She heard the door shut behind her. She tried to open it again but it was locked.

"Doesn't matter anyway, even if it did go somewhere I would be to large to fit." Suddenly a glass table appeared in front of her, it had a tiny gold key in the center. She picked it up and looked at it. Something was so familiar about all of this, she knew this place. That stranger, it had to have something to do with him! He had said that he knew her, but from when? Where? The black was starting to change into a dark gray mist. Alice clenched the key in her hand and walked back to the little door. She had to remember or else she would never get out of that place. She started to walk back to the tiny door. With every step the door seemed to grow larger, or was she growing smaller. It didn't matter. For when she reached it she was the same size as the door and the key had grown very warm in her hand. She put the key in the lock and turned it until she herd the bolt slide out.

Snap! The door flew open and all the memories that she had been hiding in her dreams came flooding over her. Faces and friends along with monsters and enemies, even feelings that had long been hidden flooded her. Tears streamed down her face.

"I hope I don't flood the place again" She said trough her tears.

"Well at least it didn't take as long as last time…there may be hope for you yet, Alice."

The Hatter and Sophie watched as the swarm of butterflies flew away. Alice swayed on her feet for a moment then started to fall. The Hatter raced forward and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He lowered her and himself down so that her head was in his lap.

"Alice. Are you all right?" She was breathing shortly and her eyes were shut.

"Oh my…I can't believe…it was all real!" Her eyes fluttered open and focused upon the Hatter.

"Tarrant. It's you. You're here." She placed her hand on his cheek to make sure he was real. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Forgive me…I forgot you, I forgot everything." He pulled a pink handkerchief out of his pocket and dried her eyes.

"You remember me now though right?" He asked hopefully. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do" She then hugged her dear friend. Tarrant was slightly startled but he in turned hugged back.

"Mommy! Is she all right sir?" Asked Sophie. She was sitting on the ground next to the pair of adults. Alice released the Hatter and then hugged her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes darling I'm fine, in fact I am better then fine." She took hold of her daughter's little hands.

"For I have my muchness back." Behind her the Hatter smiled.

* * *

Yeah coming soon chapter 2

Reviews please


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the real owners are Burton, Disney, and Carroll.

I would like to add that in this fic the romance aspect will develop slower then in some others. I just feel that the best kind of love story is the one that keeps you waiting.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Tarrant Hightopp could not believe how lucky he had been that day. He had come to the other world in search of Alice the White Queens champion. But so far had not had much success in finding her. He had asked a few of the flowers and rabbits if they knew her but they had all been very rude and not answered his questions. Then the people had stared at him as though he was unwanted or causing trouble. A not so friendly officer of the law had even chased him, after a woman had screamed that he had escaped from the asylum. He had managed to loose the officer in the woods.

While he had been catching his breath, for it had also run away from the cop. He spotted who he thought was Alice, though she had grown young again. How lucky was that? He figured she must have because very good friends with time if he had made her a little girl again. He was able to get her attention every easily since she was already sneaking away from her mother. When she saw him she went straight to him at a dead run. He was so happy that she had remembered him after all this time, however he was slightly disappointed that she had lost the size, shape and strength one got with age and maturity. She had run up to him and grabbed his coat sleeve.

"Come on, let's go and hide, before she notices I've gone." Little Alice ran through the woods with the hatter close behind. They stopped when the sound of a frantic voice started to call.

"Quickly behind here" She said. They settled down and for the first time Tarrant got a good look at his little friend. The face was so similar but there was something in the eyes that was off.

"Your not Alice at all." He said after a moment. The little girl giggled.

"No. My name is Sophie. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it vigorously. Realizing that he had made a mistake Tarrant decided that it would probably be best to wait for Sophie's mother to come and get her. He considered climbing a tree to avoid the wrath of her mother, but he couldn't leave the child on the ground alone. What if a hungry monster came along? So he pulled out a full pot of tea from his pocket and two unbroken cups and settled down.

Sophie giggled.

"Are you a magician?" She asked as he handed her a full cup.

"No, I am in fact a Hatter. A Royal Hatter to the White Queen."

"Oh" Said the child, as if that was explanation enough. "Who is Alice? And why are you looking for her? Did you think I was her?"

"Why as a matter of fact I did think you were her, you look almost exactly like her, even your dress is the same…almost." Sophie looked at her dress.

"My mommy makes me wear it, it was a gift from Grandmother.' Sophie took a sip of tea. 'Have you asked anyone where Alice might be?"

"Well I asked the flowers and some of the animals but I supposes in this country they don't talk."

"But they talk where you come from?"

"Yes. But don't let the flowers know that you don't have roots or else."

"Or else what?" Sophie inquired.

"They call you a weed and chase you out of their beds."

Just then the voice of the child's mother shattered the quiet conversation.

"Sophie Pleasance Hudson, don't you ever run off like that again." Sophie stood up so that she could see her mother. Since the Hatter was still sitting he could not see her face.

"Mommy,' Sophie ran around the bush and out of his sight 'did you know the flowers and animals can talk?"

"Don't be silly dear, of course they can't talk. Now who ever were you talking too?"

Then she was there, Alice the right one. She had been only a maiden when he had seen her last but now she was in the full bloom of womanhood. He stood up and started towards her.

"Alice I've found you." He could feel every fibber of his being glowing with happiness at seeing her again.

"That is close enough. Thank you sir for entertaining my daughter but we really must be going. Come along Sophie."

She didn't know him.

"Then you did forget me." He said softly.

"Forget you? Sir I assure you that I would remember someone as colorful as yourself had we met before." Saying this she stared to walk away with the little girl in tow.

"Mommy wait we haven't finished our tea yet." Alice stopped for Sophie had pulled out of her hand and was walking back towards him with a look of determination on her face. Tarrant was touched that Sophie wanted to finish their little chat. Just then something blue fluttered by.

"Sophie, you come back here…Phew" It had landed right in Alice's mouth.

"Wow!" Sophie said in awe, both she and Tarrant could see the giant swam of blue butterflies quickly approaching Alice's location.

"Absolem"

Sophie started to move towards her mother in an attempt to help. But Tarrant knew this was Absolem's doing and any interference might destroy what he was trying to do. He took hold of the child and pulled her back with him several feet. They watched as Alice was completely consumed by the swarm.

"Mommy! Is she all right sir?" Asked Sophie. Sadly Tarrant did not really know. Not a sound or a movement came from the giant blue form. But to stem the child's fears and also his own he said.

"Don't worry, Absolem knows what he's doing."

* * *

Yeah Chapter 2 is up. Coming soon, Chapter 3

I promise this is the only back tracking I will do in this story.

Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing; the real owners are Burton, Disney, and Carroll.

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Once Alice had regained her composure she insisted that Tarrant accompany them home at once. She realized he would not have come from Underland unless there was some dire business afoot. She asked him not to ask her any questions nor tell her anything until there were in private. They walked out of the woods and into the manicured and civilized park. Alice had Sophie firmly by the hand and had Tarrant walking on her other side. It was truly and odd trio to behold. Alice could see people whispering behind there hands as she walked by. She was used to it; she had endured many years of it during her apprenticeship to Lord Ascot. It had caused such a scandal that even Alice's sister had suffered. It had only stopped once she had married Henry.

"Which one?" Tarrant asked, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. They had reached the gates to the park and there were rows of cabs and four wheelers lining the streets.

"Oh, that one." She pointed to a four-wheeler sitting a few feet away. The driver was reading the paper.

"Hello Harvey." Said Sophie brightly running ahead.

"Ello little miss, did you enjoy yourself in the park?"

"Oh yes and I even made a new friend." Harvey looked to see his mistress on the arm of a very odd character. He knew his mistress was an honorable woman but he still worried for her delicate reputation.

"And this would be Miss Sophie's new friend then?" He asked defensively of Alice. She smiled and nodded her head.

"He is a new friend to her but he is also a dear old friend of mine as well."

Tarrant smiled when he heard this, he then opened the door for Alice and helped her and Sophie in before getting in himself. Harvey shook his head and started the team for home.

"Not quite as stylish as riding by hat but it will do." Remarked Alice, once they were on their way. The Hatter smiled, he was sure Mallymkun would agree.

Sophie decided that she wanted to sit next to her new friend and talk some more.

"Where do you come from Mr…Mr…Um… I'm so sorry I never asked your name. I know mommy knows your first name but I was told it is not polite to call an adult by their first name." Tarrant smiled and looked over at Alice. There was something in his eyes that was a cross between amusement and a slight sadness. Turning to face the little girl he said.

"Well your mother would be right, about not calling me by my first name, however to my friends, which you are one of, I am often called Hatter. As per your earlier question I come from a place called Witzend in Underland."

Sophie giggled at the name.

"Is it really called that?"

"It is true dear, every word. I have been there three times myself, and I have known the Hatter since I was your age." Alice looked across at her friend. "It's funny isn't it? I seem to keep changing but you have always been the same."

"Well that's what happens when you murder Time, I suppose."

The remainder of the carriage ride was filled with questions and answers all about Underland.

Now it should be noted that Alice was quite independently wealthy. She had made her fortune in China and through trading with the Far East. Even though she was married and no longer traveled her self. She still planned every detail of the trading expeditions she funded.

The Hatter could see the house from the street and it was huge. There was also something slightly familiar about it. If Tarrant didn't know better he would have sworn that the house had been designed to look like Marmoreal. They reached the front door and Alice led the way inside. The housemaid came over and somehow managed to ask with a straight face if she could take the Hatter's hat. He did not relinquish it but thanked the maid anyway.

Alice sent her daughter up to the nursery, with much protest from both her daughter

"No, no, no. I want to listen to your conversation."

"Yes, yes, yes. You need a bath and a nap. Or else you won't be able to stay awake tonight while our dear Hatter is visiting." At the prospect of being aloud to stay up late Sophie quickly raced up the stairs followed by her maid.

"Lizzie, please have some tea brought to the drawing room."

"Yes ma'am."

Once they were completely alone and sipping tea, Alice left her respectable place sitting across from Tarrant and instead sat right next to him.

"Alice." He said at last. "I must say that if the White Queen were here she would be flattered by the way you have designed your home." Alice thought about that statement for a moment.

"While I was with Absolem he said that I had hidden myself away. But like before, I stilled dreamed about Underland. So I suppose this house is a reflection of those dreams. All throughout our park there are little statues that I had made because of my dreams. I don't know if you saw them or not but I have a few statues along the drive in the shape of knights and pawns. Now it all makes sense."

Tarrant wanted to bite his tongue about the most pressing matter on his mind but he just could not hold it in any long.

"It's a lovely house but I have yet to see your…hus…hus"

"My husband?" the Hatter nodded. Alice remembered enough of the past to know that Tarrant wore all his emotions quite literally on his sleeves, and in his eyes. She had also begun to remember feelings that in her youth she had not fully understood. That knowledge brought the meaning behind the hatters question into focus.

"Where is he? If I might ask? Seeing as you are married and must ask your husband's permission to do anything." This statement hit a nerve but Alice kept her cool.

"Henry is in South Africa, he is a soldier." She stated. Judging by her friend's face, her answer was nowhere near good enough.

"We met on my second trip to China." As she spoke her mind wandered back to that exotic land. It had been some of the happiest years of her life.

"He was not like anyone I knew, he encouraged me to go the extra mile, to take the far fetched deal. We seemed to have so many things in common. He swept me off my feet with proclamations of love and devotion and before I knew it, we were married." She saddened at the thought, "Everything was fine for the first few years then…I had Sophie." Tarrant could see tears starting to form in Alice's eyes. A small rage had begun to burn within him; he managed to keep it held in check but a small flicker of it was starting to show in his eyes.

"The birth was very hard on the both of us. They thought that neither of us would survive. Henry stayed by me the whole time. But he never went to her, to Sophie. At first I believed it was because he thought she would die and he didn't want to get too attached. But he never even held her after she was past the danger point. Then the doctors told him that the birth had damaged me and that I would never have another baby." The tears started to fall. Alice leaned into the Hatter for support.

"It was after that he became cold towards me. He spent more time with his regiment then with us. When Sophie was only two she asked him to play with her and her doll. He took the doll and threw it in the fire then cursed her and me, for having been a girl. That was when I understood why he was acting the way he was. It was because he didn't want her. He didn't want a daughter and he didn't want me anymore either because I could not give him a son."

"Why that frumious shukrn covered scrum!' Growled the now infuriated Hatter. "If I ever lay eyes on him I'll…"

"Tarrant, please." Alice put her cool hands on both his cheeks to calm him. Just as she had done once before many years ago.

"Thank you." The Hatter said softly, once his eyes had returned to their true green colour. "Have you solved the riddle? Do you know the answer?" A change of subject was indeed in order. The red fire had evaporated from his eyes, quenched it seemed by the tears in hers.

"No I don't, but you should ask Sophie, she is very good at riddles." Alice smiled, glad to see her friend was managing to keep his temper in check.

"You have changed and not changed. You're successful, strong,and a mother. And yet you married a guddler's scut"

"Well, we all make mistakes don't we, Tarrant, but we can't keep torturing ourselves over them." Alice composed herself once again and sat down. Tarrant sat next to her.

"Now I have answered your questions now answer mine. Why have you left Underland?"

* * *

All Right that is Chapter 3 up coming soon Chapter 4

I would like to send out a big thank you to Detafo for being my Beta Reader.

Review please it helps feed my plot bunnies


	5. Chapter 4

isclaimer: I own nothing; the real owners are Burton, Disney, and Carroll.

* * *

~Chapter 4~

"_Now I have answered your questions now answer mine. Why have you left Underland?"_

Tarrant put down his tea and stood before the Champion of Underland.

"We are in dire need of your help."

Alice's face drained of color.

"Is it the Red Queen?" Alice inquired.

"Yes."

"But how can it be?' Alice asked in disbelief ' She was banished, she _and _Stayne. The Jabberwocky is dead! She has no power left, no followers."

"Mirana believed that too. She also believed the bloody big head only studied domination and tyranny, but it seems that the Red Queen also learned a thing or two about potion making and spells". The Hatter's entire exterior started to change color right before Alice's eyes. He was going from a warm brown to a slightly off green". "She has resurrected the Jabberwocky, only now he is far more dangerous."

"But the White Queen has the Vorpal sword and the Oraculum. Does it say who destroys this new Jabberwocky?" Alice pondered aloud. Still very much puzzled by what she's heard so far.

"I don't know." Tarrant replied sadly.

"Did Mirana send you to get me?" Alice asked. She had begun to fear that that was why her friend was there. With so many things holding her in the real world she did not think she could ever leave to help.

"No she didn't send me; I fear she can't do much of anything these days." Great sorrow filled the Hatters face and he pulled out his handkerchief to blow his nose.

"Oh my word, Tarrant you mean she is?"

"That's right; she was turned into a sheep!"

"Oh Hatter! I…" Began Alice, then it registered what Tarrant has actually said. "A sheep? You mean she hasn't been killed."

"No. But she might as well have been. She can't assemble a resistance against her sister. Her followers have no one to turn to. Only you Alice, for you are her Champion."

**Underland  
Marmoreal**

Iracebeth of Crims was now Queen over all of Underland. She sat upon her sister's throne and wore her tiny little crown. She only wished that she had a pig to rest her feet on, but alas, all the pigs that her men had rounded up had been sent to the kitchen already.

She hated the color of Marmoreal it was too white, too clean, too much like her sister. But that was easily fixed with some good crimson paint. She had once again brought her red playing card guards to her side through fear of the new and, in her mind, improved Jabberwocky. This time though she was alone in the throne room. No lying courtiers, or false lovers would surround her or take advantage of her self-consciousness any longer. Still she did find the quiet of the place rather boring.

"A few executions would fix that right up." She said to herself. She walked over to the large balcony that looked out over the crater marked courtyard. Her new slaves were filling them in. It was the one draw back of having such a new powerful Jabberwocky, she didn't know yet what it limits were. Only one creature below was idol, her sister, the white Sheep. She was grazing lazily on the nearby hill. She had one guard watching her. Iracebeth was sure that, her sister could not speak in this form but she was not taking any chances of her sister running away and starting a new resistance. Also Iracebeth had no idea where the Oraculum was located. She did not know if there was to be any resistance to her rule or if one day she would be once more overthrown. Only Mirana knew, but she wasn't telling. The Red Queen figured if she could not find it on her own then no one else would.

She looked over at the newest addition she was also adding to _her _Marmoreal, a new chopping block. She knew just whom she would try it out on first. The Lady Long Ears and the rest of her old courtiers, they had left her fast enough to go over to her sister's side. This time she would not give them the chance.

"Maybe I'll keep a few of their heads around the throne room for old time sake. A few pikes here and there to make the place homier." The Red Queen chortled.

"Majesty." Called a smooth and gentle voice from the shadows. The Red Queen strolled over to the clocked figure. He had been the traitor and had been the one to smuggle her and Stayne back into Underland.

"Coran, what news? Have you found the cat or the mouse?"

"Sadly no, but I have discovered that the Hatter reached the Other World before we could destroy the door."

"The Other World; that bothersome, meddling, toad. He has gone to get Alice." The Queen was red in the face with rage, but drained away when she contemplated the whole scenario.

"It does not matter, the door is gone and they are both trapped on the other side. It's only a matter of time until we have the cat and the mouse."

"Your majesty is right of course. Even if Alice were to return, the Vorpal Sword would not help her against your new Jabberwocky." The Red Queen smiled at that. Coran spoke the truth. For this was a foe that the Vorpal sword had never faced before.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. My plot bunnies are getting fat hehehe

I know that this is a short chapter the but next one will be longer I swear.


	6. Chapter 5

I own noting I swear, the characters were already like this when I got here. The real people responsible for this are Burton, Disney, and Carroll

* * *

~Chapter 5~

"I see." Said Alice rather calmly. It was not the reply that the Hatter had been hoping for. He had been anticipating for more of an 'Very well, let's go and slay the Jabberwocky and then I will stay with you in Underland forever.' But from the way Alice was acting he was beginning to think that Alice had perhaps lost her muchness all over again. He was about to say so when there was a knock on the parlor door and the maid entered.

"Begging your pardon ma'am," Lizzie curtsied. "But there is a messenger at the door for you."

"Thank you Lizzie, I will be there shortly." Alice replied, rising from her chair.

She was grateful for the interruption because the look of disappointment and worry on her friend's face was almost enough to make her agree to return to Underland. But Alice knew she couldn't leave her daughter behind. If she did not survive the battle in Underland, then who would look after her? Henry? No, he acted as if he didn't even _have_ a daughter. And she could not send Sophie to her sister; that would only be a burden on Margaret. And then there was Lowell. Alice had _never_ trusted him and she did not want that kind of man around her little girl. She could not even send Sophie to stay with her mother, regarding Helen's failing health. Alice went through all of this in her mind as she walked to the front door.

Back in the parlor, Tarrant was starting to feel uneasy about one of the flowers in the vase on the table. He kept getting the feeling that perhaps it was watching him. Thought when he tried to greet it and offer it tea it remained silent, just like all the other plants in Otherworld. So he made his way over to the wall to examine a portrait of a rather handsome older gentleman. He had Alice's eyes and nose, and there was also something about the face.

"It must have been from you sir, that Alice got her muchness. She is quite an extraordinary woman, if you don't mind me saying so. sir." Tarrant then took off his hat and bowed politely to the painting.

He had just replaced his hat when Alice returned; she looked pale and shaken but there was also a shadow of excitement in her eyes. However those eyes were also beginning to fill with tears the longer she looked at him.

"Alice, are you alright?"

"I will be." She breathed. Then wiping her eyes quickly with her hand she said. "I have things that need to be done… I need to go out for a few hours, please stay here and wait for me. The servants will get you anything you need or want." With that she whipped around and headed back out towards the front door, Tarrant following fast upon her heels.

"Wait a moment, what has happened? Alice?" She was unlocking the door but the Hatter put his hand against it to prevent her from opening it. He could see tears rolling down her face, thick and fast. Those tears were ruining her lovely features.

"I don't have time to explain now, Tarrant, I will tonight…before we return to Underland." Her final statement surprised the Hatter so much so that he took his hand from the door and stood there dumbly. Alice slipped by him, down the stairs and into her carriage that quickly drove away.

_How did she get away so fast_? He wondered silently. _Perhaps she has learned evaporation skills?_

The maid, Lizzie, approached the Hatter a moment later and asked if he needed anything. He replied no, but should he be needed, he said he would be walking about the grounds.

Outside the day was warm and bright, but the sun was starting to show it's weariness as it was leaning towards its home in the west. While he walked he came across more and more statues of figures from Underland; giant mushrooms, a table complete with a tea service. Sitting atop the teapot was a figure of a mouse; Mallymkun forever etched in granite. There was also a section of the garden that housed two rows of rose bushes. On one side there were white roses and the other side was red. Tarrant shivered involuntarily, reminded of the garden that it signified.

The wind started to pick up, blowing colder, causing Tarrant to decide to move back inside. Spotting a door, he was not overly surprised when he entered the kitchens. The cook and, more surprisingly, Sophie greeted him. The little girl was no longer dressed in blue, but much duller mint green dress, however this was covered by a large cooking apron.

"I say, weren't you supposed to be taking a nap now?" He chided. The cook looked at Sophie with disapproval.

"Young lady, you told me you had your mother's permission to be helping me in here."

"Please, Cookie; I wanted to bake a cake for my new friend the Hatter." They had already made the cake batter and were getting ready to pour it into cake pans. Tarrant felt the need to intervene.

"My good woman,' He addressed the cook. "What if we say, should anyone ask, that it was I who asked our dear Miss Sophie to help with dessert tonight?" The cook looked unsure.

"If there is any complaint from your mistress, I will be completely to blame." He added and after a moment, the cook gave a nod of assent. Sophie was so relieved and happy that she jumped from the stool that she had been working on, and gave the Hatter a hug.

"Thank you so much, you won't be sorry, Mr Hatter! It will be the best cake ever!"

The afternoon passed quietly. The Hatter played a few card games with the butler, but hadn't taken into account that he didn't know any games from the Otherworld, and the games he _did_ know used an entirely different set of playing cards; so he spent the rest of the daylight redesigning one of Sophie's bonnets. It had been in dire need of his hat making skills in his opinion and Sophie agreed, saying it had been a present from her Aunt Margaret.

Dinnertime came and went without Alice returning. Sophie had finished decorating the cake but she didn't want to eat any until her mother got home. Tarrant left the kitchen and was standing in front of large bay window looking out over the drive from the second storey. He wondered if he should go out, looking for her; perhaps she had been attacked by a monster and eaten? That would have been most unfortunate. He began to look around for a good, sturdy club to go after the aforementioned monster when the sound of an approaching carriage snapped him back to reality.

Alice exited the carriage and instructed Harvey to bring out a fresh team of horses. As she entered the house, she asked Lizzie to bring the housekeeper to her at once. The Hatter watched her from the top of the stairs. Her face was like stone. When the housekeeper came Alice handed her a large envelope telling her that everything she would need had been arranged.

Word of Alice's return reached the kitchen and Sophie came running out with the cake being brought from behind by Lizzie.

"Mommy, look! What we made for you and Mr Hatter!" She said excitedly. Sadly, Alice barely even glanced at the cake. Once Lizzie had set it down, Alice went over to her and gave the young maid a few instructions. Lizzie bowed and hurried from the room.

"We worked so hard on it though." Sophie pouted.

"It's lovely dear but we will have to have some later. Now run along, I need to speak with Mr. Hightopp alone"

Sophie looked slightly hurt from her mother's words, but dared not disobey when Alice looked as tired as she did. She gave the Hatter a slightly mournful look and turned, hurrying up the stairs to her nursery.

Once alone Alice dropped her strong outward appearance. She looked so worn and tired that she could hardly stand. Tarrant's heart started to beat faster. He needed to go and hold her, to comfort her…But she was married.

"Tarrant." She said firmly "We are returning to Underland tonight!"

* * *

Hello everyone, thanks for waiting for my new chapter. I know that the last one was short, so I hope this one makes up for it.

I love to read your reviews so please continue to review me


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I really wish I own Alice but I don't so there!

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

So, Tarrant had not been imagining things. Alice had really agreed to go back to Underland with him. But, there was one tiny little nagging question in the back of the Hatter's mind. "Why? I thought for sure you would not. What has changed?" Alice pulled, from her handbag, a crinkled envelope. Opening, she read aloud the not that was inside:

**Attention: Alice Kingsley Hudson: Stop. In regards to your spouse Commander Henry Thomas Hudson: Stop. Missing in recent battle: Stop. Current whereabouts unknown: Stop. Presumed dead: Stop.**

"When I read this note I was," She paused, thinking. "Ashamed of myself." Her voice shook slightly. She took the Hatter's hands in her own, facing him.

"When I read it, all I could think of was that I am free again. Free to go where I wish with… with whom I wish." She squeezed Tarrant's hands as she said this. They stood a moment quietly together. Neither making a sound. The Hatter wanted to say something to console her, but what? It was true that her husband had stopped loving her long ago, but they _had_ loved each other very deeply once; otherwise, why would they have been married? Now, she was a widow. Reluctantly, she released his hands.

"I have been visiting all afternoon and evening with my solicitors arranging things. The house will be sold; my house keeper is arranging letters of recommendation and final wages for my staff."

"What is going to happen to dear Sophie? Is she to go to your mother's then?" Asked the Hatter.

"No, my mother's health is declining, and I cannot leave her with my sister's family, for I do not trust my brother-in-law. I fear that Sophie will have to come with us." Tarrant's eyes grew wide in shock and dismay.

"Alice! That is truly a preposterous idea! It's too dangerous for a little girl! We're going into a war-torn land!"

"I was just a little girl when I first arrived in Underland, and I daresay I survived it." Alice said with a slight smile at the Hatter's protectiveness of the little girl he'd only just met that afternoon.

"No!" He said with finality.

"Yes!" She insisted, knowing she was bound to wear him down sooner or later.

"_No_!"

"Please, Tarrant, I can't leave her here alone; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left her behind."

It was a fair comment, he realized, but it didn't stop him from disliking the idea of bringing such a young child into such a dangerous situation. Against his better judgment, he let his shoulders droop in defeat. "Fine, Alice." He sighed. "But if anything should happen to her, it was your idea."

::~::

Upstairs the Hatter waited quietly as Alice hastily packed a travel bag. He found it odd that she was throwing in some of her husband's old clothes. When he asked why, she said it was for when they went down the rabbit holes so as not to get their own clothes caught and torn on anything.

"The rabbit hole? Oh no, we can't use that to get back to Underland." Tarrant shook his head. "It was attacked and destroyed just as I was going up." Alice stopped packing, looking at the Hatter in confusion.

"Then how do we get there?" She enquired.

The Hatter smiled and raised his hand, forefinger outstretched, tapping it against Alice's forehead.

"Think now, Alice, how did you get back the second time?" Alice pondered his question for a moment, before looking back up at him, her blue eyes full of wonder.

"The mirror above the mantelpiece! It's in my mother's house." She frowned slightly. "At least, I think it is."

"What do you mean?" The Hatter asked, slightly concerned. If that mirror was no longer around it would put a serious hole in their plans.

"Well, you see on a recent visit to mother's, I noticed that the mirror had been replaced, when I asked mother about it she said that a crack had formed in one of the corners."

"Then all is lost! Unpack your things and go back to your solicitors, we're stuck topside, forever!" He said, his eyes turning a dull orange in irritation. How else would they be able to get back to his home?

"Why can't any mirrors work, Tarrant? I have several full length mirrors all round the house" Alice pointed to the large dressing tale mirror next to the bed.

"Yes, but a mantelpiece mirror is perfect, Alice," The Hatter explained. "Because nobody ever looks at it, it is forgotten, hidden in plain sight, right in front of one's face."

"There is a chance that she hasn't gotten rid of it yet. My mother _hates_ to throw things away. It's probably sitting in her attic."

"Is there a way to be sure?" Tarrant asked, an anxious tinge to his voice. Alice smiled.

"Yes, Sophie would know. Whenever we visit my mother she runs off to play in the attic. She likes dressing up in the old clothes. I wouldn't be surprised if Mother had put the mirror up there for her to use."

There was a knock on the door then. Lizzie the maid entered the room, averting her eyes when she noticed that the Hatter was in the room with her mistress, _alone_. The scandal!

"Ma'am, Miss Sophie is ready downstairs, she has insisted that she bring the cake along, and so I have packed it in a tin." The maid curtsied. "The Little Miss has been asking where she is going this evening. What should I say?"

"Tell her we have to make an emergency trip to an exotic land." Blurted Tarrant. Lizzie raised her eyebrows at that. Nonetheless, she curtsied once more, before hurrying of to inform the inquisitive young lady.

"All set then." Said Alice, finishing her packing and closing the bag securely.

::~::

At the front door, Sophie was leaning on Lizzie rather heavily for such a little girl. The poor thing was so sleepy she could hardly stand up. Alice thanked the maid, sending her on her way. Once the trio was all alone, Alice asked Sophie about the Mirror.

"Is it at Mama's house still?" Alice asked, her voice laced with urgency.

Sophie rubbed her sleepy eyes and thought about it. "Yes, it is, I was using it last time we visited." She yawned. "Remember? I told you about how wonderful it would have been to walk through it into the mirror house?" Alice was shocked by what her little girl had just said. On the off chance, just to be sure, she had to ask.

"Did you ever go through the mirror, Sophie?" Behind Alice the Hatter wore a knowing smile.

"No, mommy. The glass was too hard to get through." Sophie yawned again, then did a most extraordinary thing. She walked around her mother and stood before the Hatter. She put up her arms over her head and looked up at the man, waiting expectantly.

"Sophie, dear, that is most impolite" Scolded Alice, but the Tarrant simply raised his hand in a calming gesture. It was all right. He lifted Sophie up and then, carrying her and her small yet oddly heavy bag out to the waiting carriage. Alice followed close behind, holding her own bag and the cake tin. She could see Sophie's head resting on the Hatter's shoulder. The very sight made Alice remember that Sophie was never carried around past infancy. Alice was no longer strong enough and Henry had never indulged Sophie in anything, let alone being carried.

Alice informed Harvey of their destination and they took off at a good speed. Inside the carriage, Sophie had already started to drift off to sleep as it was far past her usual bedtime. With the slight sway of the carriage and the steady clip-clopping of the horses' hooves, even Alice began to feel a little drowsy. Neither adult spoke about the thing clearly pressing on their minds. Sophie's father was presumably dead, and she did not know it. After fifteen minutes the Hatter pointed to the passed out child that was slumped against his side and smiled. "When will you tell her?" Concern was written all over his face.

"When the time is right, for the next little while she really does not need to know. There will be enough distractions where we are going."

"True enough."

For the rest of the ride, Alice regaled the Hatter with a few of her more _interesting_ adventures in China.

* * *

Yeah Chapter 6 finished and ready for you all. And even though I have done this before I still want to once again thank Detafo for beta Reading for me. (You are awesome!!)

review please and feed the poor plot bunnies. Did you know that just one review can feed a whole village of bunnies for a week? DID YOU???!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am just playing in a world that belongs to others. Don't sue me!!

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

Alice looked up at the dark silhouette of her childhood home. She had visited it often these days, ever since her mother's health started to deteriorate. She wondered if this was going to be the last time she would ever see it.

Once Harvey had driven off with the carriage and team of horses, Alice pulled the Hatter off towards a path that ran along the side of the house, leading to the back gardens. He was still carrying the sleeping Sophie, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. The gardens were thankfully deserted. Alice had worried that one of the grooms might have been hanging around, possibly eating supper in the cool of the evening, rather than the heat of the kitchen.

"Alice," Whispered Tarrant. 'Wouldn't it be better to go in the front door?" Alice shook her head.

"I would have to explain everything to my mother. And you can be sure as sure can be that she would want to know _everything_ about you." Alice turned and grinned at the man behind her. "And though that would be an interesting conversation, I don't think we have the time."

She made her way to the door leading to the back stairs and the servant's rooms, but since her mother had a very reliable butler in her employ the door was locked and bolted.

"It was worth a try." She muttered, after giving the handle a few good turns and tugs.

"Take Sophie," Said the Hatter, handing the sleeping girl over to her mother. Alice tried to hold onto Sophie but she was really not strong enough. Poor Sophie went right down; luckily, because her mother was holding her, she landed on her feet. She made a startled sound before yawning.

"Mummy…"

"Shh." Urged Alice quietly, a finger pressed to her lips. "Quietly, dear, we don't want to wake Mama or the staff."

Yawning again Sophie asked. "Where are we? Are we there yet?"

The sound of scraping and clicking came from the back door. Alice could discern in the dim moonlight that spilt across the gardens that the Hatter was using one of his many hatpins to picking the lock.

"We are at Mama's house and we need to find the old mirror."

The sound of a bolt being unlocked filled the night air along with a scuffle of moving feet. Alice smiled as the Hatter did a small version of the Futterwacken to celebrate his triumph over the stubborn lock. Sophie started to clap but Alice stopped her, shushing her to silence. "Tarrant there will be time for Futterwacken later. We need to get moving."

The Hatter bowed to his tiny audience, before gesturing for Alice to go in first. She disappeared up the stairs followed by Sophie with the Hatter bringing up the rear.

::~::

The Kingsley attic was a truly wonderful place to play. Sophie had wiled away many afternoons playing house, tea party and dress-up usually all in the same game. There were trunks full of old clothes that her mother had outgrown and that Sophie had not yet grown into. There were hatboxes, statues, old nursery furniture, toys and there was even a half finished painting of a girl getting purposed to. The most resent addition to the attic was the cracked mirror from the parlor. It was this mirror that all of Alice's attentions were focused upon.

"Is that it?" She asked the Hatter. He moved ahead and looked very hard at the frame and then the crack in the corner.

"I do believe we have a match." He said. He then pulled out a jeweled hatpin from the brim of his own hat. He took the end of it and tapped three times upon crack he then stood back and watched with his two female companions.

The crack began to spread out. Slowly at first, but within a few seconds the whole mirror was unusable. But then the tiny pieces began to melt into the mirror like ice in warm water. When all of the glass had melted away, there were only the faces of two amazed people and a smiling man staring out of it.

"You lied! You are a magician after all." Said Sophie, indignantly. "Don't try to deny it, Mr Hightopp." She looked from the Hatter to Alice. "Are we going to go to the looking glass house, mummy? I've always wanted to see what was on the other side of that door." She pointed through the mirror at the closed attic door.

The Hatter smiled broadly at the child then at her mother. Alice beamed back at him. The Hatter could feel his face growing hotter, and, turning to the mirror, saw his flushed complexion staring back at him. Even his clothes were beginning to change in color. The brown was starting to change to a slight burgundy.

"Well, first thing's first." He said ending the moment. He grabbed the two bags and the cake tin and with one good swing of his arms tossed them through the liquid glass. The reflection rippled at the impact and the bags disappeared.

"Ladies first." He said, gesturing toward the Mirror House.

"Hold my hand, Sophie." Alice walked towards the crystal clear glass, taking the little girl's hand in her own. She had no fear or worries, and just as she was at the threshold she whispered under her breath, "No regrets."

As she passed through the glass she felt her whole body freeze and melt all at the same time. Then as quickly as a butterfly flaps its wings, it was over and Alice found herself on the other side with her daughter's hand still firmly in her grasp. A moment later the Hatter emerged. They looked back at the mirror and found that they had no reflection. Alice put her hand on the glass and found it was once more solid. The two bags and cake tin were on the floor in front of them. They had left skid marks in the inch thick dust. Who ever owned this attic had not been there in some time.

Now that they were in the other house, Alice could now see a very strange assortment of items. There was a concertina, an odd device with all sorts of copper tubes sprouting from it, and what Alice quickly recognized at a hare shaped sarcophagus! Did Underland have its own version of Egypt, she wondered?

"Where are we Tarrant?" Alice asked.

"This is Thackery's house" The floor gave an ominous groan as he said this. "It's best not to dawdle; Thackery has not been here in many years."

They moved gingerly towards the door. Alice grabbed her daughter's bag, but, alas, that had been a bad idea, for as soon as she had it by its handle, there was another loud snapping and crunching sound, and Alice disappeared through a brand new hole in the floor.

"MUMMY!" Screamed Sophie, running to the hole, before being grabbed around the middle by the Hatter.

"Hold on, Sophie. We don't want the two of you down there." Sophie didn't care she kicked her legs ferociously, but to no avail - the Hatter simply would not let go. She finally gave up when she heard her mother's voice coming from the hole.

"I'm all right, this bed broke my fall." Tarrant leaned over the hole, there was Alice standing on one of the Hare's guest beds or what at least was left of one. She was now completely covered in dust, the tight hairstyle she had been wearing had started to come out, little golden strands hanging here and there.

"Stay put, Alice I know what room you're in." He set Sophie down, picking up Alice's bag and motioned for the little girl to follow.

"Mind the hole in the floor." He added as he opened the door. Sophie very carefully picked up the cake tin and followed the Hatter out into the hall. This was not at all what she had pictured the looking glass house to be like.

At the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Attic, everything was completely different. There were no back halls or servant's quarters. There were only three bedrooms leading off the rather skinny hallway and the ceiling was ridiculously low to the floor. The Hatter had to walk bent over with his hat off. One of the bedroom doors opened and Alice came out. She too noticed the height of the ceiling.

"How odd that the ceiling in the bedroom was the right height."

"That's because it's the guest room, can't have guests waking up in the night and bumping there heads on the ceiling." Explained Tarrant.

They made it out of the house without any more unfortunate happenings. Alice took a breath of air and smiled, she was once more in her Wonderland.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the latest chapter of Rebirth and thanks to all of you who reviewed and fed the poor Plot Bunny Village. But we still need your support, the plot bunnies and I so please continue to donate your reviews to the plot bunny village.

Expect chapter 8 in a few days.


	9. Chapter 8

I've said before and I'll say it again I don't own anything...so sad.

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

Outside the house, the surrounding hillsides and forests looked dead and haunted. Sophie was so frightened by her surroundings that she clung to her mothers dress as if her life depended on it.

"Hatter, where are we exactly?" Alice asked, looking about with a frown.

"We're at the edge of the Tulgey Wood."

Alice could not see any new growth nor any sign to tell her that her visit ten years ago had improved things in Underland at all.

"Why have things not improved?"

"They did improve." The Hatter started to walk along the weed-covered path leading the way into the foreboding countryside. Alice followed, a reluctant Sophie right behind her.

"Sophie, darling, not so close, for I may trip." Alice chided. Sophie shadowed her mother slightly less than she had previously, but still held the hem of Alice's dress firmly in her clenched fist.

"Things around this part of the forest didn't improve because," continued the Hatter "Of the Jabberwocky's body. It poisoned the land and killed the trees. Thackery did not mind so much since he has lived at the tea table for years, mad as he is. Oh, but if you could see what the rest of Underland looked like…" The Hatter's voice trailed off as his mind wandered to a time not that long ago. After that, he did not speak, and Alice thought it best to leave him alone with his thoughts.

The further they walked, the more alive the land became around them. The trees were alive with every color of the rainbow. Not just normal Overland colors such as greens, reds, and yellows, but blues, pinks and violets as well. The path also became much clearer and all kinds of strange and twisted plant life grew along its edge. Sophie, no longer cowering behind her mother, went boldly ahead of the two adults, though not too far, for she knew how much her mother would worry. She wished she had more eyes to look at all the oddities of her surroundings. There was a bird that had only one eye but six different colored wings, a flying bluebottle, which indeed was literally, a blue glass bottle with wings. She went wild when she saw her first flower, much to Alice's vexation, however the Hatter merely grinned. They stopped their slow march so that Sophie could chat with it a few moments. After bidding the flower goodbye, Sophie went up to the Hatter.

"That flower seemed very nice. It didn't even mind that I had no stems." She said.

"That's because that was a wildflower. They have a better tolerance of the world than the domestic flowers." he replied.

"Oh." With that, she went on ahead again.

"Don't step on the Mome Raths." He called after her.

"Where are we going exactly?" Alice asked. At first, she had not cared so much, but she was hoping that they would arrive at their destination before too long or at least a place to rest. Even though she was holding up well, Alice was feeling very fatigued. Tarrant was also beginning to show signs of his own exhaustion. She had to wonder how long he had been searching for her.

"I don't want to say exactly were we are going, since some of the trees have ears." He pointed off to their left where, to Alice's amazement, there was a green tree with leaves shaped like ears.

"How extraordinary! Can it really hear us?" She said softly. Almost as if she were sunlight, the tree started to strained its branches in her direction so as to pick up everything she might say.

"What do you think?" Was Tarrant's only response.

Once they were further away from the ear tree (or the _Auricle Acacia_, as Tarrant had explained) Alice broached the subject of their destination again.

"We'll be meeting up with Chess and Mallymkun."

"Oh." She said with a disappointed note. Alice had no problems with the Cheshire cat, but the Dormouse appeared to dislike Alice since the first time they'd met and the woman could not understand why. The troupe continued on in silence a little longer, though after twenty minutes, even the energy of the six-year-old Sophie gave out and the Hatter found himself once more carrying her, the little girl's head resting on his shoulder.

"That's a good look for you, Tarrant. Very paternal." A smooth voice from behind Alice and Tarrant's heads made the two of them turn around to face their addressor. "I didn't expect you to bring back _two_ girls." The voice continued. A head and body materialized in the air in front of them.

"There you are! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to bring Alice? A waste of time if you ask me." Said another voice as Mallymkun ran up the path towards the small group. She eyed Alice suspiciously as she approached, giving her a good once over. She had to admit that Alice had been an attractive human when she was on the cusp of adulthood, but now in full bloom, so to speak, she had become quite beautiful. Mally turned her attention to the two bags Alice was carrying with her. _She'll be staying a while, then,_ thought the Dormouse. It was then that Mally noticed that there was an _extra_ person.

"Who is that?" She demanded. "We're going to be at war and you bring a _baby_ along?"

"Mallymkun. This is my daughter, Sophie." Alice went over to the child and roused her from her sleep. The little girl yawned, looking about before her gaze settled upon the newcomers. She slid down from the Hatter's grasp and ran over to them.

"Can you talk too?" She asked excitedly of the cat.

"Yes, but only when there is something to talk about." Sophie automatically reached out and started to stroke the cat's forehead, causing Chess to purr. She then turned her attentions to the dormouse and went to pick her up.

"Sophie, I wouldn't…" cautioned Alice, but Sophie, being a little girl and having a love of small furry animals, ignored her mothers warning and continued to reach for the dormouse.

Mally pulled out her little hatpin sword in defense and stuck the intruding hand on the finger with the sharp end.

Sophie squealed in pain, sticking her sore finger in her mouth.

"Really, Mally. She's just a child." Protested Alice.

"I can tell that! And I can also tell she gets her manners and personality from you!" Mally retorted, her whiskers twitching angrily. "Or were they, per chance, courtesy of your husband?" She asked accusingly. Alice turned red.

"That's _enough_, Mallymkun!" Tarrant snarled, his voice taking on an angry Scottish brogue. His tone brought Mally up short. The Hatter _never_ spoke to her like that! The Dormouse turned accusing eyes on Alice._ This is all __**her**__ fault!_

Alice ignored Mally's accusatory glare and was attending to her daughter's tiny injury with the best possible cure at her disposal. She took Sophie's hand in both her own and kissed the tip of the injured finger, quieting her daughter's pained sobs. Tarrant watched, an unreadable expression on his face. Chess materialized next to his shoulder.

"My, but she has become a real mother, hasn't she?" Purred the cat. "He must be a lucky fellow indeed." A second later Chessur felt the burning eyes of the Mad Hatter boring into the side of his head.

"He's nothing but a slurking, slackush, slurvish, gallymogger fool!" Tarrant said hotly, trying desperately to control his temper in front of Alice and Sophie.

"Oh my, such language!" Chess mused. "Have I hit upon a sore spot with you? Well then, let's forget I mentioned it, shall we?" He raised his voice from its quiet, conversational tone so that Alice could hear him. "There is a boat waiting on the Canal. "

Mallymkun lead the way off the path and into the thickest cluster of trees she could find. Alice noticed this but chose not to comment. She and the Hatter followed along as best they could, while Sophie and Chess had no trouble, the former being small enough to duck under the branches and the latter being able to pass right through them. After a short walk, they reached the canal and found a wide blue boat waiting for them. Clamoring into the boat, Alice and the Hatter sat in the stern as there was enough room for them to sit side by side. Before getting comfortable, Sophie opened her bag and pulled from it her traveling blanket. Setting it overtop of the feet and knees of the two adults, she reclined back so that she was situated between both sets of knees.

"I think the child has the right idea." Chessur mused. "Why don't you rest. I know where we're going." As if guided by some kind of force, the boat started to move down river as Chess finished speaking. Alice leaned back upon her bag for support and the Hatter put his arm around her shoulders so she may lean into him. Alice jerked away for a moment, startled by Tarrant's gesture. It had been such a very long time since a man had been this close to her. After Sophie was born, Henry had taken a separate bedroom to sleep in.

Slowly, Alice leaned into the warm, welcoming embrace. For the Hatter, this was the most wonderful moment of his life. He felt Alice's tense body slowly relax against him, and within a few moments, mother and daughter were sleeping quite peacefully.

For a moment, Tarrant let his mind wander. Though a common occurrence, this momentary lapse in thought guided him to a place of _What Ifs?_ He let his eyes wander over the sleeping form of Alice, the worries of her life seeming to have slipped away, leaving her face looking peaceful and serene. At his feet was a child that by some right _could_ have been his. _What if this was my family?_ He thought as he closed his eyes and began to dream about it, passing from the conscience to the unconscious.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews. They make he happy and put me in plot bunny land.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own any of the Characters in this story.

Small Fluff Alert

* * *

**~Chapter 9~ **

The sleeping occupants of the boat were jolted awake by the sudden bumping of their craft into a sandbar.

"Sorry about that, folks. It's a little hard to see," said Chess smoothly. A moment later the boat began to move again. Alice shifted from the rather comfortable position that she had been in to get a better look around. However, there was really nothing to look at; their small craft was completely surrounded by mist.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

Sophie was also awake by now and moving towards the bow of the boat.

"The Oyster Canal or the Alekhine Lake, either way we are almost where we need to be." replied Chess.

"Which is where?" prompted Alice.

"Castle Alekhine, of course." Stated Mallymkun "The first home of the Queens of Underland."

"So then that is…" began Alice

"Yes, the childhood home of the Red and White Queens." finished Tarrant.

"Mummy, I can see something!" called Sophie from the bow of the boat.

"Land-ho!" stated Chess.

The mist had started to burn off in the early morning sunlight, and through the thinning haze the end of a wooden dock appeared. The wood was gray and weathered with age, yet still looked usable. There were two other boats docked at it. The closer they came to the dock, the faster the mist receded. The pier led to an overgrown path that vanished into a thicket of trees. The shore was small and rocky but there were signs of a small beach running further along. A short distance away, rising above the trees were two towers in the shape of rooks. One was red and one was white and they guarded the main structure of the castle, which was in the shape of a golden Queen.

The boat docked and everyone jostled out. Alice looked back over the lake and was surprised to find that only the mist around the castle had cleared. The lake remained completely covered in the white blanket.

Sophie ran right towards the gap in the trees leading to the castle and disappeared, leaving everyone else behind to carry the bags.

"That's why I always dress her in bright colors." said Alice off-handedly, answering the questioning quirk of the Hatter's eyebrows.

Alice and the Hatter walked side by side towards the tree line, bags and cake in hand.

"It isn't very far," he said.

"Out of my way, slow poke!" said Mallymkun. She then ran between the two and also disappeared. "_Some_ of us have work to do!"

Alice glanced sideways at the Hatter but his face told her he was a long way off, thinking of something else. Alice assumed it was worry for the White Queen.

"Don't worry Tarrant," she said gently placing her hand on his shoulder "Everything will be all right"

"Will it?" He turned to face her "We can't really know, we don't have the Oraculum, and even if we rescue the White Queen, I don't know if we can get her back to the way she was… or even to a point where she can even talk! Alice, so many people have died! So unnecessarily!" The Hatter was starting to get worked up into a hysterical state. Alice pulled him into her arms and held him as she would her own daughter to sooth his incessant ranting. A moment later his arms found there way around her and they held one another, his head resting on her shoulder. Alice started to pull away but the Hatter refused let her go, and for a moment they stood face to face, neither moved. The air felt heavy, and Alice could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. Then slowly Tarrant started to move his face closer, and Alice's heart started to beat faster. Her face felt warm as she felt her lips grow hot, and part ever so slightly.

"Move it, you great lump!" screamed a very agitated Dormouse. She had exited the tree line and had found the two humans standing back to back. The Hatter stood with his arms at his side and Alice had her arms crossed over her chest. Something told her she had interrupted something. _Good_, she thought, _there was no time for any of __**that**__sort of thing anyway._

Alice hurried towards the steps leading to Alekhine with the Hatter trotting at her heels. She was still red and flushed from the moment before. _We almost kissed,_ she thought over and over. Every time she thought it she felt a little redder_. This is __**crazy**__!_

Behind her, the Hatter was thinking almost the exact same thing: _I almost kissed her, what was I thinking? It's just that she looked so beautiful and she felt so good in my arms._

He smiled goofily at the memory. It had been nice until Mally had interrupted. Alice had been the one to turn away first.

The Dormouse had been right about them having too many things to do. There would be time for all these personal matters later. Still, it was a pity.

Sophie was already in the courtyard introducing herself to everyone. It seems that, like the Hatter, they all thought she was Alice returned to childhood through the good grace of Time. McTwisp was the only one who had seemed to guess that she was Alice's daughter.

"Alice!" he said happily as she entered the yard. He hopped over to her. She knelt down and greeted him.

"I must say I am surprised to see you, and you, Hatter. We feared that you were trapped in the Otherworld "

"Almost, but luckily Alice's mother doesn't throw anything away" Alice turned red when he said this, out of embarrassment for her mother. _This will not do,_ she thought. _I can't keep blushing like this when I am around him, now you __**stop**__ this silliness, Alice, right now! _She told herself. She only hoped she would take her own advice.

"We have much to do" McTwisp was saying, taking out his watch "Oh my! And we had best do it quickly!"

"How can you know that we are late if you don't have the Oraculum?" Alice inquired.

"I don't know that we _are_ late, but I figure that the sooner we get the White Queen back, the better. Now hurry!" He hopped off towards the base of the White Rook Tower. The rest of the group in the yard started to follow rabbit; that is, all except for Sophie, as she stayed behind and was talking to one of the Tweedles, only one.

"Tarrant, where is TweedleDee?" Asked Alice in concern. The Hatter didn't say anything. He just looked sadly over at the boy.

"Dee is at Marmoreal, and we don't know if he is alive." Alice started to feel very sick and nearly was. She ran over to Dum and Sophie.

"Mummy, are you all right? You look very pale." inquired Sophie. Alice knelt next to the pair and hugged the lone Tweedle. He seemed startled at first but then he softly started to sob. Alice took out her handkerchief and wiped away Dum's tears.

"Sophie, I need you to stay with Tweedledum, and keep him company while I talk with the other grown ups."

"What other grown ups? You, Mr Hatter, and Tweedledum are the only people I've seen today." Sophie said bluntly. She obviously didn't count the animals as being persons.

"Yes, but how old are you Sophie?" Asked Alice

"Six-and-a-half." replied the child

"Yes, well all the others here are older than _I _am, so they all count as grown ups, do you understand?"

"Even the Dodo?" Sophie asked in surprise

"Yes dear, especially the Dodo"

"No worries, Alice," said Tweedledum, he had finished blowing his nose and looked much better. "Sophie and I will find lots of things to do; you know that there is a nursery in the White Tower? Yeah, you have to go through the Queen Tower and over that bridge way up there to get to it." He paused for a moment, waiting for his brother's contrary answer, though it never came. Alice looked up to see the bridge that he had spoken of. It was long and very skinny. The fact that it was able to span the distance was unbelievable. But then again this _was_ Underland where almost nothing was impossible.

"Alright." She said. "Off you go, then" Tweedledum took Sophie's hand and they trotted off in the direction of the golden Queen.

Alice walked back towards the Hatter. Trying to keep her face as neutral as possible, but it was very hard, because the Hatter was wearing the biggest grin that Alice had ever seen. Despite of her own good advice she blushed and smiled back at him.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last Chapter, you all made me so happy.

Please Read and Review


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own nothing. Oh well back to the drawing board I guess.

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

The interior of the white rook tower was every bit as splendid and beautiful as Marmoreal. However it was somewhat meagerly furnished. With many of the chairs and hangings covered by dustcovers or on the floor. Alice took a moment to look up. There was a great staircase running around the interior of the tower. Giant windows allowed real sunlight to shine down.

"Come along Alice, everyone is waiting." The Hatter stated. He held out his hand that she then took, with a small smile. He led her to the only door on the main floor. As he opened it, Alice let her hand slide away from his. This was not the time or place for showing ones feelings. This was a war council.

The room that Alice entered was in fact the Library. Books filled every crevice and cranny in the wall. The small council sat at a recently uncovered table with mismatched chairs all around it. Some of the smaller members in attendance were perched on stacks of books. The council consisted of 7 persons: McTwisp the Rabbit, Uilleam the Dodo, Mallymkun the Dormouse, Thackery the March Hare who kept twitching, Bayard the Bloodhound, Tarrant who had taken his seat next to Mallymkun and a large egg man that Alice guessed was Humpty Dumpty. There was one chair left at the head of the table. The Hatter had even pulled it out for her as he had taken his own seat. Slowly Alice walked towards the table, feeling every pair of eyes upon her. She had not felt this self-conscience since her wedding day. She ran her hand along the chair feeling the warm wood and intricate carvings. Breathing deeply she took her seat. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"We must save the White Queen before the Red Queen chooses to kill her." Began Alice boldly, after all there was no point in beating about the bush. Around the table, heads nodded.

"We knew that already! Did we really need to hear it from _her_?" Demanded Mallymkun.

"Quiet please, Mally." Frowned McTwisp. The dormouse crossed her arms in protest but said no more.

"I have been told by the Hatter that Underland needs a champion to slay the Jabberwocky once again. However, we do not have the Oraculum to verify that it is in fact _me_ you need to do this. That is the second reason for saving the White Queen as soon as possible"

"That is correct." Said the Dodo. "You should also be made aware that should you still be the one to slay the Jabberwocky that you can no longer depend upon the Vorpal sword to do the work for you."

"Yeah, no magic to help you this time." Mally chimed before she was softly hushed by the Hatter.

"The Hatter mentioned something along those lines, I would like to know _right now_ how is the Jabberwocky different? Aside from the fact that it has been brought back from the grave."

"You didn't tell her Tarrant?" Asked Mally in surprise, the others also looked at the Hatter in surprised accusation. Alice also looked to the Hatter for an explanation for withholding the rather important information.

"Um…I didn't want to scare you?" He said meekly. "But I suppose it's a little late for apologies now?" There was a collective groan around the table. The white rabbit shook his head.

"In answer to your question, Alice." Began McTwisp "The Jabberwocky is no longer the same because it is not just one being. It is now two."

Alice looked puzzled "I'm sorry but I don't quite follow." She said apologetically. "There are not one but two now?"

"No, well, you see. The Red Queen has taken two servants and bound them in one body. She has combined the mind, malice and skills of Ilosovic Stayne with the body and raw power of the Jabberwocky. So in this way she has created a new foe that the Vorpal sword no longer recognizes. Whoever wields the sword from this moment on can no longer just hold onto it, they must actually know how to wield it."

Alice felt weak in the knees and sat down heavily, she could feel a cold sweat braking out all over her body.

"But I am just Alice, like before, I'm not a sword fighter."

"You are Underland's Champion, you have already proven it to us all." Protested Humpty Dumpty

"Ha!" Mally gave a short sarcastic laugh.

"That you can kill this beast." Continued the egg man ignoring the interruption.

"But I haven't the skills to do what you ask." She said plaintively. The Hatter left his chair and walked over to Alice.

"We know that, Alice." He said putting a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"We would never ask you to do something that you were not able to do now. But I know that you _will_ able to do it eventually." The Hatter looked over at the March Hare. He had been unusually quiet through out the meeting so far.

"Thackery knows of a great war master. He was trained by this master in fact."

Alice looked at the twitching hare picking at his ears and sniffing the wax.

"Really?" Alice asked, dubiously

"Well it was long before he went mad of course."

"Oh, of course." Alice nodded.

The White Rabbit tapped his paw on the table to get everyone attention. "And therein lies the third reason we need to save the White Queen as soon as possible, for she is the only one who knows were to find this war master. When Thackery completed his training, he was sworn to secrecy about the location and even the name of this great Master. Even though he is mad he has never revealed a single detail about him or where to find him!" Finished McTwisp.

"So tell us, Champion. What is your plan to rescue the Queen?" Demanded Mallymkun.

Alice sat for a moment in thought. Her had palms flat against the surface of the table. She could feel the Hatter standing behind her chair and everyone's eyes upon her. Her eyes wandered to the many books behind the Dodo.

"I believe our best course is to save the White Queen without letting the Red Queen know."

"Brilliant." Said Mally unimpressed

"I wasn't finished Mally." Said Alice, her tone hot. "I propose that we replace the White Queen with another sheep. Tarrant informed me that the Sheep, Mirana, cannot talk. So asking another sheep to take her place is out of the question since I assume the other Underlandian sheep can talk?" The Hatter nodded.

"Then I propose that we find the potion used by the Red Queen and use it on someone else. We will then replace Mirana with the decoy." Half of the table nodded in agreement, the other half looked unconvinced.

"But who would you ask to take the Queen's place?" Asked Bayard.

"I had thought of asking for volunteers but perhaps we might use it on one of the red queens own courtiers, she had quite a few the last time I was in Underland." Said Alice

"That will be difficult now; word has it that all of her old courtiers have been sentenced to death." The Dodo mused.

"Then we'll use one of her guards!" Yelled Alice in frustration.

"How will we get them to drink it?" Asked Mally.

"We put it in their TEA!" Exclaimed the March Hare, which were the first words to have come from his mouth this whole time.

"No, that would be too obvious, but nonetheless it is a very good suggestion, Thackery." Said the Hatter.

"Do all potions have to be taken orally?" Asked Alice quietly.

"Really now, Alice. What kind of question is that?" Asked the Hatter in shock. Alice shook her head and grinned at the Hatter's misunderstanding.

"No, I mean do you have to eat or drink all potions from this world for them to work?" She clarified. The council looked unsure. The question had never come up, apparently.

"What do you suggest, Alice?" Asked the Dodo.

"Well, my… my husband was a soldier in Africa, and on one of the odd times he was home to visit he brought with him a weapon he had seen the natives use. It was a long slender pipe that when blown through a poisoned dart would shoot out and silently and _discreetly_ kill its target. I think that we should use this method to deliver the potion to our intended target."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before nodding his or her head this time, even the skeptical Mallymkun. Alice turned around and found the Hatter was also smiling.

"Well, whether or not that that is a viable means of achieving our goal still remains in doubt, but for now our first order of business should be to find and make the potion. If we manage that then perhaps we shall also find the antidote that will turn her Majesty back into her old self." Finished Alice.

"Very good, Alice." Said McTwisp, nodding. "Thackery, Uilleam and Humpty will search the Library and kitchens of all three Towers for the potion recipe. Mallymkun, Tarrant, and Alice you will work on this dart pipe contraption."

"And what will you do McTwisp?" Asked Alice.

"Chess and I will go to Marmoreal and find where the White Queen is being held." McTwisp answered, his whiskers twitching nervously.

"Very well." Said the Hatter "We all have our tasks. Now let's not waste anymore time talking. We have work to do. DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!"

"DOWNAL WYTH BLUDDY BEHG HID!" They all cheered back.

* * *

Yeah down with her big heart shaped head and the lips stick too. Really I kept looking at it throughout the whole movie...Anyway there is Chapter 10. I know lots of talk BUT the next Chapter follows Sophie and Tweedledum so stay tuned for more.

Same Hat time same Hat channel!

Reviews please they keep me motivated.


	12. Chapter 11

I have said it before and I will say it again "I don't own Alice"

* * *

**~Chapter 11~  
****_Following Sophie and Tweedledum_**

Sophie had never climbed so many stairs in all her life; she even said so to Tweedledum.

"Contrary that this is the most stairs that you have climbed _so far_ because you haven't lived all your life yet". He said.

"I suppose you're right. Is it much further? I feel as if my feet are going to fail me."

"We're nearly at the bridge door, I think." As Tweedledum said this they reached the landing. There were two doors and each was a different color. One was red and one was white.

"Pick one Sophie." Suggested Tweedledum.

"Didn't you tell my mother that we were going to the White Tower?"

"Yeah I guess I did tell Alice that, but you see I've already been to the White Tower, I was hoping we could go see the red one now. Since no one has been in the Red Tower for years."

Sophie could feel the itch of curiosity eating at her brain. And like her mother before her she gave in to the wants of her imagination. She walked over to the red door with Tweedledum close behind her. She turned the handle and nothing happened, for the door was locked.

"Oh bugger, well that there is just unfortunate". Said the lone twin. Sophie violently turned the latch and pulled on the door.

"Open! Oh, I want to see!" She knelt down and looked through the keyhole. She could see the bridge and the door that it led to on the other side.

"Hang on Sophie, look at that!"

Sophie looked to where Tweedledum was pointing. Above the door on a nail was a red iron key. It was out of both their reach by at least two feet.

"I've an idea." Said Sophie, brightly. "You stand here". She instructed as she gently moved Tweedledum in front of the door. "Now make your hand like this" She showed him with her hands. With his palms up and fingers laced together to form a platform.

"Perfect."

"Sophie, I feel I am correct in assuming that you are going to have me hold you up while you get the key?"

"Uh-huh." She said. Putting both hands upon the stout shoulder of Tweedledum, Sophie steadied herself then climbed up the front of the boy.

"Stay still." She ordered. "I almost have it!"

"Sophie, you are heavy and I can't see. Your dress is covering my face."

"Well you had better not look up my dress; Mummy says that is very rude…though I don't know why. She said she would tell me when I am older."

"Um, Sophie, hurry up and get the key, talk later."

"Oh right."

Sophie stretched up as far as she could and her fingers touched the blood red teeth of the key.

"Almost… got it… there!"

Sophie's victory was short lived as Tweedledum finally lost his strength and Sophie her balance.

"I am sorry Sophie I think I might have looked up your dress, but there was nothing up there, just your knickers."

"That's alright." The little girl said off-handedly. She brushed herself off and walked towards the red door, putting the key in the lock and turned it. It reluctantly unlocked. And the sound of the wind began to fill the tower.

Once the Door was wide open and Sophie stood upon the bridge the wind whipped her hair around her face.

_My head must look as though there is a small cyclone on top of it…_ she thought.

"Be sure to hold the hand rail, for the wind is something fierce." Cautioned Tweedledum.

Sophie held on for dear life as she started to walk across.

The bridge was made of a yellow stone and the sides came up to Sophie's shoulders but that still did not stave off her fears when she dared to take a glance over the side. It was then she realized just how high up she was. She immediately went down on her hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way. Tweedledum was unbothered by the bridge. After being flown upside down by the Jubjub Bird to the Red Queens Castle, heights didn't bother him anymore. He just followed behind the crawling girl.

When they got to the door, they discovered another impasse. It was also locked. They looked up but there was no other key.

"I bet the same key opens both doors." Tweedledum stated.

"I left it in the lock…could you go back and get it? I don't think I could cross that bridge again."

"Alright." He said. The boy turned and headed back across the bridge. However it was not long before the sounds of the doorknob being turned aggressively reached Sophie's side of the bridge.

"Is everything alright?" Called Sophie.

"Um…no, no it is not." The boy called back. He came back across to where Sophie had planted herself against the outer red door.

"What's wrong Tweedledum?" She asked.

"You see, the red key is on the other side of the door and it seems to have locked itself behind us."

"Then are you saying we are trapped up here?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." He said after a moment of thought.

Sophie slowly crawled to the center of the bridge and on very shaky legs stood up and peered over the side. It was a very long way down and the thought that she was now stuck up there left Sophie with only one solution to her problem. She threw her head back and screamed as hard and as loud as she could.

Far below Mallymkun was making her way across the courtyard towards the tree line. She was going to look for just the right wood to use for the blowpipe. Her ears twitched as the wind carried the high-pitched scream down to her. She looked up towards the Red Tower and just was able to make out the heads of Tweedledum and Alice's brat. They seemed to be stuck on the bridge.

Mally shook her head in dismay then headed back to the White Tower.

"As idiotic as her mother! I swear the apple never goes far from the tree". She muttered.

Sophie of course could not see the Dormouse, so she did not stop her screams until she was quite hoarse, which wasn't until several minutes later. Poor Tweedledum had been standing behind her with his fingers in his ears. He had not dared to try and stop his little friend from screaming. However he had wished she would've thought logically about the situation before she had started to scream. It seemed logical to him that if they did not show up for dinner, then someone would surely come looking for them.

Sophie's cheeks were wet with tears of fear, she knew that crying was not something girls her age were supposed to do but she couldn't help herself at that moment. She wiped her eyes then once more looked down. There were two small figures running out into the middle of the courtyard.

"Tweedledum, look! Mummy and Mr. Hightopp!" Sophie forgot her fear for a moment and let go of the handrail. Waving her arms above her head, she yelled to the figures down below. Finally, she saw the Hatter point up at her and her companion. They then raced off towards the base of the Queens Tower. The sudden and overwhelming feeling of relief that Sophie felt was short lived and was suddenly replaced with a nagging feeling of dread. She and Tweedledum had lied to her mother about where they had gone. That usually never ended well for the little girl.

"Come on Sophie, we had best be at the other door so that we can inform Alice and the Hatter about the lock". Sophie reluctantly agreed.

Alice and the Hatter were quite out of breath by the time they found the right set of stairs leading up the Red and White Nurseries. Alice was so worried about her daughter being hurt that she had no time to admire the fading splendor all around her. They passed by parlors and a Ballroom, a Dining room and a sizable Library that Alice made a mental note to check later. There were also moldy portraits on the walls hinting at the great royal family of Underland.

"Tarrant why does everything here have to be so complicated?" Alice asked finally as they trudged up the stairs.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well for instance why is the base of the White and Red Tower not connected to the top?"

"So that the family could still have all their functions together. The two Queens did not get their own towers until they were much older."

"Couldn't the nurseries have just been in the main tower?"

"Well then what would be the point of having the Red and White Towers?" Asked the Hatter.

"Well since you put it that way." Alice said leaving the matter in her mind unfinished. They reached the landing and raced to the red door. The key was still in the lock.

"Mummy?" Came Sophie's muffled voice from the other side. "Are you there?"

"Yes Sophie dear, I'm coming, are you hurt?"

"No, she's fine! But bring the key with you when you open the door." Came Tweedledum's instructions. "This here is one of them doors that locks itself even when you unlock it."

Tarrant turned the lock and pulled open the door. A petrified Sophie ran in and buried her face in her mothers dress. Tweedledum trotted in behind her and thanked the Hatter for helping. Alice knelt down and hugged her daughter.

"It's alright, your alright". She soothed. As soon as Alice was sure her daughter was unharmed she held Sophie away from her at arms length.

"Now tell me why you were on the Red Bridge? You said that you were going to the White Tower. You know you are not supposed to lie to me. What if you had been hurt in there? If we had come looking for you we would have gone to the White Tower. Do you understand?" Alice said seriously. Sophie nodded, her expression remorseful. She had not meant to lie but sometimes she couldn't help it.

"Because of that, you need to be punished; you will spend the rest of the day in the library copying."

"Wait a moment, Alice, isn't that a tad severe?" Said the softhearted Hatter.

"Are you saying that you think lying should not be punished?" Asked Alice, a dangerous tone to her voice.

"No, I am not saying that at all!" Tarrant said swiftly, well aware of the danger his words presented. "But before she is shut away for the day, perhaps we could all go and see the Red Nursery together?" He held up the red key and smiled.

"Come on Alice. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

* * *

Hi Everyone, thanks again for reading my newest Chapter, please review and let me know what you thought.

Up next is a journey into the Red Queens Childhood...what will we find?


	13. Chapter 12 The Red Nursery

Yeah I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me.

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

_**Into the Red Nursery OR Locked Doors**_

The red door slowly opened with a complaining groan. The four figures peered into the inky black interior. Light from the doorway only illuminated the space right in front of them. Slowly the Hatter crept through the door and tip toed to the very edge of the lighted area then stopped. Behind him the others watched nervously. After all they were about to enter the childhood abode of the most evil and tyrannical woman in all of Underland. She may have left booby traps or a guard.

Taking a deep breath the Hatter moved from the lighted area into the dark unknown reaches of the nursery.

"It seems safe." Came Tarrant's voice from the darkness. Alice followed after him into the room. Clutching her dress tightly were both Tweedledum and Sophie.

Alice knew that she needed to stick to her guns about Sophie's disciplines but damn that Hatter. He seemed to know her one weakness. They had almost reached the end of the lighted area when suddenly there was a loud metal snapping sound and the Hatter screamed. In turn everyone else screamed too, for in that instant all of the shutters burst open filling the room with blazing sunlight. The light blinded everyone and that silenced them all, except for the Hatter whose cries seemed to be moving closer then further away. Once Alice was able to see again she saw at once what had happened. The poor Hatter had indeed set off a trap; he was hanging upside-down by one of his ankles swinging above a rather nasty look bear trap.

"Alice Help!" he cried plaintively as he tried to reach his hat, which had fallen off but had luckily not set off the trap.

Alice rushed over to aid her friend. "Stop moving about so much you'll set it off!" She did not dare to try and move the trap for fear of activating it. The trap was so large that if it were set off it would take off the whole of Hatter's head. She followed the rope holding his leg to its source.

"Tweedledum, go over to the end of the rope and when I give the signal untie it," instructed Alice. The boy trotted over to the knot and awaited the promised signal.

"What about me, Mummy?" asked Sophie.

Alice looked around. And saw an old moldy parasol leaning against the wall.

"See that parasol Sophie? When I say so I want you to hold tightly to one end of it and with the other set off this steel trap. But only on my say so" Sophie went and picked up the parasol.

Alice took hold of the Hatter under his arms and pulled his head and upper body away from the trap.

"Alice before you set that off," The Hatter struggled to say, for by this time so much blood was rushing to his head that he was finding it much harder to concentrate than normal. "I noticed that there is an envelope sitting just inside the trap, if you let go I should be able to reach it without setting the trap off."

Alice held firm to him.

"Are you sure? What if that envelope is what is supposed to set off the trap?"

The Hatter's forehead crinkled in thought for a moment.

"No, I do not believe it will, if this trap's intent had been to kill I should not be talking to you now." Alice still held firm.

"I am not convinced the gain outweighs the risk." She said. The Hatter stared at her as hard as he could without passing out, which at this point seemed most likely to happen.

"All right, but if you die because of this I swear I will kill you" she said.

He simply grinned up at her. She then let him go, letting his head once more swing above the deadly iron teeth of the trap. On the second swing he reached down and grabbed the envelope. Alice tried to grab him before he swung out again but only managed to pull off his coat, the force of her action resulting in the Hatter spinning as well as swinging.

"Oh! Make it stop!" he cried plaintively. Sophie and Tweedledum had begun to giggle at the sight.

"Tarrant stop flaying your arms around!" cried Alice. With that the Hatter wrapped his arms around his body but that in turn sped up his spinning. Finally Alice just reached out and grabbed his legs. The result was that Alice had a firm hold upon the Hatter's knees, the consequences of that were somewhat more embarrassing. The Hatters face had been towards her when she had grabbed him and now his face was pressed up against a rather inappropriate location. To be more precise the space between her thighs and waist. Alice went rigid and the Hatter said nothing at all.

"Sophie, you can spring the trap now, and please be careful to keep your hands away from the teeth."

Sophie did better then that. She just tossed in the parasol and the trap snapped it in half with a loud clang. As soon as the danger of decapitation was gone, Alice released the Hatter slowly so that he would not swing. She once more took hold of his shoulders and braced herself.

"All right Tweedledum…now" she said. The square child pulled on the knot and the Hatters leg was instantly released.

After dusting himself off and collecting his thoughts, and many hurried apologies the Hatter opened the old dusty envelope and read it carefully then handed it to Alice, for she was waiting on pins and needles to find out what was in the note. She took it and read it aloud.

_To my dear, sweet, and perfect sister, just wait until I tell Mummy and Daddy that you were in my room without permission. If you were looking for your book, well it is not here. Better luck next time. _

_Sincerely hoping that your head is gone_

_Iracebeth_

"Well that seemed well worth the risk of you getting your head taken off Tarrant." said Alice sarcastically. The Hatter was not listening though his eyes were fixed upon the walls of the room. Alice had been too worried about her friend to actually look at the room around her. There was a full wall of taxidermy heads with shinning glass eyes and brass plates beneath each head. Sophie was already examining them; Tweedledum stood staring with the same horror stricken stare as the Hatter. Alice also looked at them and noted that they were all animal heads. And they seemed to range from horses, to sheep, to big game animals like Tigers, Lions, Dragons and even a Unicorn. At first aside from the odd range and number of heads Alice was not overly startled but then she remembered that she was in Underland. That every one of those heads had once walked and talked and had lives and loving families of there very own. The only one who was immune to the horror was Sophie for she had seen many animal heads before, most notably at her aunt's house.

"Mummy, come see this." Sophie called over her shoulder, but her voice wobbled when she saw the expression on everyone else's face. "They all have the same, name" she finished her sentence unsure whether or not she had just done something wrong.

Alice quickly walked past her two mortified companions and knelt next to her daughter.

It was true that all the plaques had the same name. "Fluffy" but all along the row there were numerals next to the name. On and on the heads and plaques went the wall was completely full. Against another wall was a pile of large steel cages. The rest of the furniture was old and mouldy.

Sophie had moved on from examining the wall and found a toy chest; it was filled to the brim with stuffed animals, _real_ stuffed animals. She then moved on to the large toy Castle that was resting on a child size table. Alice was already examining it and was startled but not over surprised to find several doll heads on small wooden sticks protruding from the parapets. On the wall above the bed was a portrait of the Red Queen when she was just a Princess. Her head was only slightly larger then a normal head, but the painter had been able to capture the bloodthirsty gleam that was growing in the child.

By the time Alice had finished examining the portrait Tweedledum had seen enough and run from the room. And Alice could hear him banging on the door on the far side of the bridge wanting to be let out. Sophie ran after him demanding to know what was wrong. Alice was about to follow when she heared a loud crash. She turned around and found that the Hatter had taken a lamp from the table and smashed it against the portrait letting its contents fall on the rotting bed below.

"Tarrant, what are you doing?" asked Alice in alarm. He did not respond to her but he took another lamp and smashed it against a bookshelf on the far wall coating the books and old wood in a yellow sticky mess. He was busily searching his person for something but it seemed he did not have what it was he was looking for. He turned to Alice suddenly and what she saw frightened her. His face, if possible, had gotten even paler and all around his eyes, which were usually soft pinks and orange, were now black and his eyes were orange flames that bore right through her.

"Do yeh happen teh have a match?" he asked her in his thick Scottish accent. Alice stood in silence and did not answer. He started to walk slowly, almost menacingly, towards her when she did not reply.

"Why do you want a match?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"So I can raze this house of horrors to the ground, that those," he gestured to the wall behind Alice "poor souls can have peace." With every step the Hatter took towards her Alice stepped back and she was soon backed up against the wall and was being stabbed in the back by Fluffy XXIII. She was now very scared.

"How will destroying this tower put them to rest? What if the book we need to help the White Queen is in this very room?" She said. The Hatter stopped his advance, his gaze was still fixed upon Alice but the color in his eyes was starting to return to normal. He then stepped back suddenly, startled by his actions but even more startled and ashamed of the expression that Alice now wore.

"Forgive me." he whispered to her then he looked past her at the rows of heads. With his shoulders slumped he turned and headed for the door with the red key in hand. Alice let out the breath that she was unaware that she had been holding and felt herself shake all over. A moment later the Hatter started to speak again in the Scottish brogue.

"Once we have searched tha tower, then Ah'll burn it teh tha ground" Alice felt a chill pass through her as he said this. The Hatter left the room leaving Alice all alone. She could almost feel the glass eyes of the slain creatures boring into her back. Alice left the room closing the door firmly behind her. Some doors where just meant to be left locked.

Alice found Sophie and Tweedledum waiting for her at the top of the stairs, but the Hatter was nowhere in sight.

"Well, I think that is enough distraction for today." Alice said softly trying to control her shaking. "Come along Sophie, you have an appointment in the library." Alice took her daughters hand, Sophie in turn took Tweedledum's hand as she didn't want him to get out of being punished along with her. They exited the Golden Queens tower together but Mallymkun was waiting outside for Alice, and she did not look happy.

"'Ey now! What 'Ave you done to 'Atter!" she demanded her tiny foot tapping impatiently for and answer.

"Not now Mally." said Alice softly and did not stop walking for she did not feel up to explaining to Mallymkun what had happened.

The rest of the day was spent in the Library, Alice watched as Sophie and Tweedledum copied from what she assumed was the Underland equivalent to the encyclopedia. Alice spent the rest her time helping the Dodo and Humpty Dumpty skim the many books of the White Tower. Neither one asked where the Hatter was nor what had transpired, for they observed that Alice was discreetly wiping the odd tear from her eye. The Hare was no where to be found but the occasional smash of something or other against a wall let them know that he was still somewhere in the building. Alice did not see the Hatter again until well after sunset.

:3

Alice went in search of a room that she might share with her daughter and found a suitable one on the third floor of the White Tower. All the furniture in the room had been covered in white drop cloths and it took Alice the better part of the evening to air out the room. She found some less dusty linen in a cabinet but made a promise to herself that she would be washing them first thing the next day. After she had uncovered all the furniture Alice went about unpacking Sophie's and her own luggage. She stopped suddenly when she reached the couple of shirts and trousers of Henry's. Her hands shook slightly as she picked them up. Sophie entered the room then and Alice hastily put them in a drawer. As she put Sophie to bed, she assured her daughter that she had checked the room for monsters and that it was safe for her to fall asleep on her own.

Alice wanted to take a short walk before bed to clear her head. The sight of her husband's clothes had brought back to her many memories of him, both good and bad. She walked through the warm night air, and there was just enough of a cool breeze to keep the night from being overly warm. She walked down the forested path towards the small beach. Sitting at the end of the dock with his bare feet in the water was the Hatter. Alice had long ago dispensed with her tight dress and corset (yes she _had_ given into peer pressure) and was now dressed in one of her lighter nightdresses. Bare foot as she was she did not make any noise when she walked up behind him. She obviously startled him when she said his name.

"Tarrant." She said softly

He was so startled he nearly dropped what he had been working on. It was the start of a tube that would eventually be the blowpipe.

"May I sit with you a while?" she asked.

Sheepishly he gestured for her to sit next to him. Her toes traced little patterns on the surface if the water. And by accident she brushed her bare foot against his own. Neither spoke for a moment. Neither wanted to bring up what had transpired earlier in the day. They listened to the symphony all around them as the many insects of Underland played through their nightly musical opus. Interrupted only occasionally by the odd fish splashing. The mist had never cleared so Alice could not see the main shore but when she looked up she could see the stars shining down upon her as brightly as ever. But it was an alien sky and the stars were strange and unfamiliar. In that instant she felt a pang of homesickness, and also great loss. The pain was building in her gut and she desperately looked for something to take her mind away from the feeling.

"That looks perfect." Alice said suddenly breaking the silence. The Hatter smiled at long piece of wood he had been whittling for the better part of the day.

"I'm glad you approve." He said, afraid to look at her face; afraid that she would have the same expression as the last time she had seen his darker side. He had frightened her needlessly. However he could not bear to not look upon her. So he stole a quick glance at her refection only to discover that her reflection was sad. She also had a far off look in her eyes.

"It's getting late, and you should not be out here dressed like that." he said in a soft, slightly scolding manner. Alice chuckled softly then stood up to leave, involuntarily she shivered. In an instant Tarrant placed his coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Tarrant." she said "But I am perfectly all right."

"Nonsense, what kind of gentleman would allow a lady to freeze? Also I must insist on escorting you back." he said offering his arm to her. "You never know what kind of unscrupulous cad might try and take advantage of the lovely, a somewhat slightly clad lady. Why you aren't wearing stockings! My dear, you are practically naked!" Alice burst out laughing when he said this. And to the Hatters deep satisfaction she had a broad grin on her face for the remainder of their walk back.

Once Alice had bid goodnight to the Hatter, she returned to the room she was sharing with her daughter. She checked to make sure that Sophie was sound asleep before she went to the drawer to retrieve the shirt that she had hastily stashed there. She quickly carried it out to the empty room across from the bedroom. She sat on a draped chair and took a deep breath breathing in the heady scent of her late husband. Against her will she started to sob.

* * *

_Just a quick authors note. You may all wonder about Alice's sudden sadness, well it's all because she has not had a chance yet to grieve. You might be saying why loss a tear on the man how abandoned her? Well it's more a self pity cry then anything else. She spent so much of her life waiting on this man who at one time loved her deeply. Now all the built up pain and sadness are at last out. Not to worry she is going to be much better after her cry. Everyone just needs a cry sometime right? Right. _

_**Big thanks** to Detafo for fixing the Hatters Scottish for me, because I can't write it at all and have a heard time reading it. You should have seen me trying to get through the first Harry Potter book when ever Hagrid spoke. My sister kept telling me "Read in your head" **XD**_

_Also Thanks to **Ngoc Chau** and** New Moon** (you know who you are) for being a long time readers and reviewers. And thanks to all of you who have added me to your Alerts and Fav list. Every time that happens I get all warm and fuzzy. _

_Anyway please read and review me, let me know if you like what you are reading. Then I will write more **XD **_

_I guess this was not a quick note after all. _

_Again thank you to everyone _

_xXDFXx_


	14. Chapter 13 Doll house Days

I have said it before and I will say it again. I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I just like to mess with there lives is all...does that mean I have a God Complex?

* * *

~Chapter 13~

_**Doll House Days**_

The next day was much more subdued. Sophie was forbidden to go inside the Golden Queen and the Red Tower. But there was still lost of other things to do on the island that did not involve bear traps and taxidermy heads. For example Tweedledum introduced Sophie to the Swingling Tree. This tree's branches were very stretchy and flexible and the Swingling would only grow next to water that was a precise depth. In otherwards deep enough so that you would not hurt yourself when you jumped in. This resulted in Sophie being completely drenched by 11:00 am, having catapulted herself, with Tweedledum's help, into the lake several times. After kindly but sternly being asked by her mother not to do that anymore. Alice dressed her daughter in a _dry_ green sundress and then sent Sophie off to do something else. Once outside she announced that she wanted to go in search of wildflowers to talk to. On hearing that this was Sophie's idea of entertainment Tweedledum elected to try and help the March Hare with his work in the kitchen. _It might be dangerous but at least it would not be boring_ he had thought as he trotted off.

Alice and Mallymkun spent this quiet time working on fashioning the darts that would be used to deliver the potion, once they found it. Once they got down to work Alice found Mally was in fact a very agreeable sort of, well, mouse. She really only seemed to get prickly when the Hatter was around. Alice was not blind to this fact, so in order to make things go smoothly between themselves, she elected to not talk about Tarrant. She also didn't want to talk about him because she found herself blushing slightly whenever his name came up.

And the Hatter continued to work away on the blowpipe it self, he was already boring out the hole in the middle. But this process did not take nearly as long as Alice thought it would. Soon she and Mallymkun were in the library testing out there aim on the backs of chairs. Tarrant had the best aim so he was elected to be the one to knock out the guard. The rest of the time was spent combing through the stacks of books trying to find some clues about the potion itself.

At Brillig everyone had had enough of books for the day. Mally swore that her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets. Tarrant had enough as well so he started to carve little designs on the outside of the blowpipe.

"It looks lovely Tarrant." Said Mally "But I can't see how that is much use to us".

"Well once this little beauty has fulfilled its purpose I intend to keep it and use it as my pipe. All it needs is a bowl on the end". Mally just shook her head, "you know I don't like it when you smoke!" Said the dormouse. Alice secretly smiled as she pictured the Hatter with the great long pipe. The Hatter however did observe her smile and then in turn made him grin. He then took a quick glance about the room.

"I say, where is Sophie? It's past Briling." He asked Alice. The concerned mother now also looked around so did everyone else. Mally took a quick glance under the table even.

"Well she was with Tweedledum wasn't she? So she should be safe at least." The Dodo said. Just then a food-splattered Tweedledum trotted into the room.

"Supper is served everyone!" He said cheerfully.

"Tweedledum, is Sophie with you?" Asked Alice in concern when she did not see her daughter walking behind the boy.

"No, she ain't with me". He said, while trying to get soup out of his ear. "No. The last time I saw her was after luncheon, she said she wanted to go talk to the white roses in the gardens, but to be honest I can't stand to be around those chatty things."

Alice left her chair and immediately headed for the door at a jog. The Hatter and the dormouse followed right behind her. Even though the resistance group was secret it was always possible that one of the Queens patrols may have spotted Sophie. Or worse, what if the queen had found another large flying creature to command. Her daughter could at that very moment be dressed up like a red heart freckled doll being paraded around for Iracebeth's amusement!

Out in the garden Alice looked high and low for her daughter. This was not an overall unusual experience for Alice. Sophie had learned the art of hiding from her mother at a very young age. The dormouse in her usual sour way suggested that searching the land was a waste of time and that they should start dredging the water around the island. She was shushed by the Hatter the second the words were out of her mouth. Tarrant went over to the white roses and stated to ask them if they had seen the little girl.

"Oh yes, such a dear thing, and her petals such an unusual shade of green, we all thought it was a wonderful adaptation so she would not get picked as often." The other flowers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Though she had no fragrance so we can't say she was overly pretty. Still, a dear little bud."

"After you spoke with her what happened?" Inquired Tarrant.

"She said how she wished that she didn't have to bend over so much to speak to us. So we told her about the Fungpish mushrooms over by the base of the Swingling." They all nodded.

The Hatter started to get that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah… Did she try the mushroom?" He asked softly. For at this moment he did not want Alice to know that they may have stepped on her daughter.

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers! I found her!" Came Mallymkun from the distance.

"Thank you ladies!" said the Hatter quickly tipping his hat then went running off after Alice who had bolted towards the far end of the garden. When Tarrant finally caught up to Alice this is what he saw. Mally was standing on top of an old stone bench and Alice had stopped and had her hand over her mouth in shock. There was a pile of green fabric under the bench and lying on top of the pile fast asleep was Sophie. Only now she was three inches tall.

"Oh I should have known this would happen eventually." Said Alice, gently picking up the bundle and carrying it back to the tower. Tarrant repeated the story that the roses had told him. Alice just gave a great sigh and continued walking.

_Of course,_ she thought. _Cakes and bottles aren't the only things that make you grow and shrink in Underland._ Everyone who had not joined the search party was waiting out in courtyard.

"Is she…?" Uilleam began.

"She's fine." Said Alice gently "Just a little smaller is all. Nothing that Upelkuchen can't fix."

"That may be a bit of a problem Alice, you see we haven't got any Upelkuchen and the only one who really knows how to make it is the White Queen." Explained the Hatter.

"Well," Began Alice. "What about using more of that mushroom that Sophie ate. It has worked before. Do you remember when I was a child and grew so much during the trial of Ilosovic? It was because I had some of those mushrooms in my pocket."

The Hatter got a wistful look in his eyes.

"Yes, I do remember. I must admit that was quite an interesting day, wasn't it?" He smiled broadly at the memory "I'll go and see if I can find some back in the garden." He then took off back the way they had just come from.

~8~

Sophie awoke feeling light headed and confused how did she get here? And where was here? She didn't recognize the room. The last thing she remembered was talking to the flowers and then eating a speckled mushroom then having the oddest sensation. Now she found herself in a strange room and dressed in a green slip that was the same colour as her dress. When she looked around her she thought that she was in a different room in the castle. But the proportions on the wardrobe and the dressing table and the door were all wrong. She also found that the bed she was resting on was as stiff as a board. To top off the strangeness of the room, there was no door only a frame. Yes everything about the room was wrong. She climbed out of the bed and started to look around.

"Hello?" She called into the passageway, but there was no answer. Once again something was wrong and it was so dark. There were no candles or gaslights (but then again since coming to this strange country, Sophie had not once seen a gas light, so that was not overall a surprise) She found some very steep steps going up and there was a light at the top.

Making it to the top of the stairs and found a large window with no glass in it.

"That is strange". She said to herself. She poked her head out of the window and was completely speechless. What she saw was the giant sleeping form of her mother lying on their bed. Sophie looked down and saw that her castle was sitting on the bedside table and was not a real castle at all. It was a doll house!

"MUMMY!" She cried out. Her mother jolted and looked as though she might wake but she didn't. She just rolled over and started to snore loudly.

_Mummy snores?_ Thought Sophie she then looked over towards the real window on the far wall and noticed that the sky was starting to lighten.

_Well mummy will be awake soon. I suppose I can look around this doll house a bit more, after all how often does one get the chance to play _in_ a doll house when you are the doll?_ Sophie explored the second floor and found a play nursery with a real rocking horse only it had wings. A large number of hard stuffed animals, and an even smaller dollhouse which again was odd. There was a master bedroom as well, but to Sophie's disappointment the bed was also made of wood and not very comfortable. There was even a water closet. Going back down the stairs Sophie could see the seam at the bottom of one of the walls where the wall would swing open. She explored the dinning room and kitchen. Finding little china cups and plates with very realistic play food glued right to them. Then she found a little library, inside the library something caught Sophie's attention. Every thing in the doll house to this point had been slightly off in proportions but there was a desk that looked completely real. She went over and felt the chair and felt the cushion. They were real! She opened one of the drawers and found small yellowing sheets of paper and a dusty bottle of real ink. She opened all the drawers and found other small objects such as a letter opener a hand mirror and tiny quills. At the very back of the bottom drawer she found a small bound book ripped in half.

Sophie seated herself and started to flip through the pages. Finding she could read most of the words she decided it was either a journal or a cookbook, because there was several pages with amounts and instructions as well as personal notations. None of the other books in this toy library were real she noted. Sophie was so absorbed in the little book in front of her that she gave a tiny scream when the whole wall suddenly moved away and the giant face of her mother peered in on her.

"Your awake!" She said in some relief "I was beginning to worry. You didn't even stir when I dressed you." Sophie looked again at her little dress. Where had it come from? Her mother answered her silent question.

"Oh, Tarrant is very talented he has made a few different things in your current size."

"What happened, mummy? Why am I so small? You always told me I was growing up not down."

"I know dear but there are a few things about Underland that you need to understand. The impossible things are possible. There are drinks and mushrooms that will make you shrink and cakes that make you grow large." Alice then held out her hand for Sophie to clime onto. Sophie gingerly scrambled onto her mother hand and took a firm hold of the thumb.

"But don't worry dear there is a way to set you right again. It's just going to take a little time, that's all. Also I want you to know that I am not angry with you at all, what has happened to you is nothing compared to how much growing and shrinking I did the first few times I visited this place." Sophie seemed to relax a bit upon hearing that she was not in trouble. Alice carried Sophie through the corridors and down into the kitchen. It was quiet right now because the March Hare was out in the garden trying to find some "squish-squash" for soup. Alice placed Sophie on the edge of a plate with an apple slice, a scone and something green that Alice swore was jam.

Just as she was about to try some of the green jam Sophie remembered her discovery.

"Mummy, look what I found in the dollhouse!" She held up the half book for her mother to see. "It's a real book with letters and words." Alice gently took the tiny tomb from her daughter and held it up to the light. It was indeed a real book and had writing although small was legible. Alice quickly scanned the contents of the little book and on the last page her eyes beheld the very thing that her and her companions had been searching for.

~8~

"The Potion is called "Sheep's Clothing" and the instructions for creating it are in this little book." Declared Alice triumphantly.

"Imagine that". Said Uilleam he was also carefully reading the tiny writing. "A very clever idea, really. When Mirana wanted to hide her spells and potions she would shrink herself and hide them in her own little dollhouse."

"We must of course give credit where credit is due." Said the Hatter pointing to the tiny girl sitting on his shoulder. "It really is a sign of good fortune that you shrank when you did." He said to the little girl.

"The only down side to this discovery is that half of the book is missing, the half that contains the antidote to the potion." Stated the dormouse.

"You are right, of course, Mally, but we have what we need now to pull off the first part of our rescue plan. Once Mirana is back here we can search without having to worry about her head being taken off."

"What's this?" A familiar but invisible voice floating above the table. "You are ready to go and get our sweet white wooly Queen back? Well isn't that a wonderful coincidence." The Head and body of Chess re-evaporated above the group. "For I have come to tell you that I know exactly were she is. But I also must tell you the sad news that if we don't leave now. The Bloody big head will soon have a new sheep skin rug for her throne room floor."

* * *

Authors Note

Hello again everyone. It's been so hot the past week I have had not electrolytes to power my brain. But the good news is I am back in fine writing form. Just a few things I want to mention. I hope you would have guessed that the dollhouse was brought down from the White Queen's Nursery. I didn't want to slow down the story with that. Nor the fact that Tarrant was unable to find anymore mushrooms for Sophie. On another Note this Concludes the First story Arch. So the next Chapter will be the start of Act 2. So please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 14 Moving Along

**~Chapter 14~**

**Moving Along**

Upon hearing Chessur's report, everyone immediately sprung into action. Tarrant and Mally ran off to get the boat ready. Alice and Uilleam went to get everything that they needed to make the potion; And Humpty Dumpty, with some help from the March Hare, scrambled to get some provisions ready for the journey. Tweedledum was left holding Sophie, and they were both quite forgotten by the adults.

"Well then, what should we do now?" He asked the small girl sitting on his palm.

"Let's go do some more exploring." Sophie said after a moment. Tweedledum nodded his consent and they headed off towards the Gold Queen's Tower.

::~::

In the kitchens, Alice tore the shelves and cupboards apart looking for the things that she needed. For even though the March Hare had been in charge of the kitchens and the walls were now a tapestry of multi-coloured food stains. The counters were clear and organized and the dishes were all put away. After much searching Alice finally found Mirana's old crafting equipment in a dusty corner cupboard.

"Uilleam. Read out the list for me quickly!" Said Alice over her shoulder. Uilleam cleared his throat and began to recite in a creaking voice.

"One Melting pot and fire fruit."

Alice grabbed the copper cone she had observed the White Queen use to concoct Pishsalver. The other item was in a jar cover in a large pink tea cozy. She set the items gingerly on the counter. She then set the cone in its holder and using tongs, dropped in the prune sized flaming fruit. This instantly heated the cone to the right temperature.

"All right. Next." She said.

"Three Dragon whiskers" he said.

Alice pulled out a long tube with the wire like whiskers inside. She quickly dropped three in and watched as they burned away into a fine green ash on the bottom of the cone.

"A Dash of Fuzzy Feelings." The small stubby jar looked like it contained pink sugar. They did not burn at all but smoked a little.

"4 oz. of Burning Ambition." The amber colored liquid smelled like a mix of every spice market Alice had ever visited in her travels in China.

"Next is a ball of Spider Cotton and a cotton tail." Once these were added, the potion bubbled up in a white billow of smoke.

"Last is a drop of Tiger Snake venom." Alice dug to the back of the cupboard until she found a small vile with a picture of an orange and Black striped snake with legs patterned on the side of its body. Alice showed it to Uilleam and he nodded that that was indeed the right bottle.

"Uilleam. It does not say I need to spit in this does it?" Alice asked just before adding the last ingredient.

"No it doesn't." He assured her. After she added the final ingredient the whole cone erupted in a cloud of blue smoke. The resulting potion was amber in colour and smelled like a wet clover field after a spring rain. Alice quickly poured the potion into an empty bottle and rushed out of the room towards the dock.

::~::

The swords (the Vorpal and Tarrant's Claymore), and blow pipe were both packed in the bottom of the boat and waiting, along with the Hatter and the Dormouse. Alice came running through the trees towards them at top speed. She was just putting the potion bottle away into the pocket of a traveling sack.

"All aboard." Said the Cheshire Cat. He vanished above the boat and once more began to lead it through the mists surrounding Alekhine. This time Alice was awake for the journey and was able to see why the island was so hard to reach. Apart from the dizzying mist the cover the whole area, there were hundreds of sharp rocks poking out of the water. In the light Alice could see that these were not natural in origin, but were man made. For each rock was in fact a large stone Spade with its point jutting out of the water. Any boat larger then the one that they were in would get caught for sure. Once they were out of the mist Alice looked back and could see that the castle and island were completely hidden.

"The journey down river is going to take a few hours, but not to worry I have arrange for other transportation to take you the rest of the way once we land. It should get you past the front gates at least."

"So you mean we are going right into Marmoreal through the front?" Asked Mally excitedly. She was tired of all this skulking around and hiding out on Alekhine. She had almost been upset that they would probably be going to Marmoreal from the back way.

"Yes, my dear scrumptious dormouse."

"Hey, watch your sweet mouth there." She said in warning tone. Mally knew he was just teasing her but still she did want any of his lip at that point in time.

"So tell us Chess, what are we up against?" Asked Tarrant. The blue grinning cat flipped onto his back and smiled broadly at the Hatter.

"I am very glad you asked me, because I have quite a bit to tell." Chess waited until Mally was paying attention before he began to speak.

"Our dearly dreaded Red Queen is up to her old habit of putting us furred, feathered, and scaled creatures to work again in such menial tasks as being furniture or being footmen. However our early observations about her court were very accurate. She has had all the human slaves put to work changing Marmoreal into a rather garish looking residence. She has put on a confidante, a mysterious being named Coran." He paused for dramatic effect. Then Alice piped up.

"What about her new Jabberwocky? Where is he kept? Do you think we should bring the Vorpal sword so close to him? It might tip the Red Queen off that we are coming." Chess nodded at her question.

"He is kept or rather he stays right in the main entry hall. He is always awake and on the alert. What ever the Big head did when she mixed the two beings together it seems she was able to remove that nasty traitorous part of Stayne's personality." Chess flipped back on his belly and vanished for a moment. He reappeared at Tarrant's shoulder. "As for his feelings towards the sword, I think he has none at all. He rumbles a little bit about a new foe. But we are not sure what or who that is." The cat lightly stroked the brim of Tarrant's hat then purring, evaporated again. Tarrant took off his hat and put it firmly under his arm for protection. A second later the cat reappeared perched on the bow of the boat.

"Oh I almost forgot, there is one or two more little tidbits that I wanted to tell you about."

Mally was tapping her foot in annoyance at Chess's disjointed information.

"Well get on with it!" She said gruffly.

"Oh, very well take away all my fun. Well the second to last thing you need to know is that the Red Queen has yet to behead anyone! She is waiting for a special pike to be erected in front of the gates. It will be the place of honor for her sister's sheep skull. The other thing is that there are a lot of strangers being kept in the dungeons."

"What do you mean by strangers?" Asked Alice.

"I mean that they don't seem to understand where they are or what is happening to them. Their clothing is strange as well. Many of them are in the same uniform but the odd one seems to be dressed differently."

"Chess do you think she is conscripting an army from the outlands?" Asked Tarrant in concern.

"It is possible, she was out there for many years, who knows what kind of allies she may have made."

"We appreciate every thing you've done, Chess. Thank you." Said Tarrant. Chess nodded his head then evaporated.

"He's still here guiding the boat. So if there is anything else you want to ask him about, go ahead." Said Mally looking over her shoulder for the invisible cat.

::~::

In the halls of Marmoreal the beast began to stir. The sound of his moving chains echoed throughout the grand entry hall. Ilosovic was well aware of who and what he had become. He desperately wanted to use his new form to inflict great suffering and death upon the woman who had done this to him. However he was not alone inside his own very large head. There was always the soft, smooth, and very strong will of his body's original owner. And that will prevented him from lashing out against his mistress. That will was what soothed him, and told him that the big head was not a worthy foe. She was beneath his notice. No, his true foe was out there in Underland somewhere, and keeping close to the Red Queen is simply a means to achieving his goal. The only problem Stayne had with the reasoning of the other will was that it would not tell him who or what the foe was. Early on he had come to the conclusion that it was not the Vorpal blade. For the other will didn't react to it. Almost as though it no longer cared and was waiting for a new foe to present itself. However Stayne could not begin to guess what that might be. The other will had not reacted to thoughts of Alice, the White Queen or any other enemy that Stayne could think of. So he had given up in frustration, giving into the Will's assurance that a foe would come.

Now he could feel something. It was a change in the air. His forked tongue slid out from between his lips. No. It wasn't the air. It was normal. Something else was happening to him. Stayne called upon the other will and was encountered with a strange reaction. The other will was smiling and had a smug satisfied feeling.

_Do you feel it?_ It whispered to him. Stayne said nothing as he simply sat rigid and tense.

_Yes, you feel it, don't worry soon we will know what the new foe is._

Unnoticed, above the Jabberwocky, stood Coran. The sudden stirring of the beast was always something to take note of. It was also something his mistress would need to know about. But not right away, first the White Queen needed to be disposed of. Once that was done and the big-headed freak felt all safe and sound. Then it would be time to start moving his men into the game.

* * *

So It's a bit of a shorter chapter but not to worry I am still working on this story. I have just started working on chapter 15.

As always you reviews make my brain work so please review and feed my plot bunnies ! !


End file.
